Demon online
by stuckshocker777
Summary: 100 floors, two trapped players and no sense of worry over a death game. Join our great adventurers as they scale to the top of the death game while trying to find out how they got their in the first place. "I told you we should have turned left!"..."Damn it Glenn, there was no left!"..."Your point is invalid!"..."Your invalid"..."Will you both shut up!"
1. Chapter 1

The sky was bright blue, not a cloud in sight, the grass was gently blowing in the soft breeze as the sun glowed across the hill side. This place seemed like a complete paradise to anyone standing in it.

"Where the fuck are we?" A certain golden blonde haired teenager mumbled as he stared at the grassy fields around him. "You had to ruin the scene didn't you Glenn" a black haired teen mumbled as he sat up beside his blonde friend.

"Can it Sean, I don't know where we are, we have no weapons and Akeno didn't wake me up to bacon today, I'm allowed to ruin shit" Glenn snapped as the glasses wearing teen sighed. "Calm down, let's just find a town or something and get direction back home, you'll be back with your girls in no time" Sean sighed as Glenn glared at him.

"Fine, but I really could use a weapon right now" Glenn mumbled before a light flash in front of his face. He blinked din surprise as a little screen floated in front of him. "How did you do that?" Sean asked as he stared at the screen.

"I wish for a squad of sexy bikini girls!" Sean yelled to the sky as Glen gave him a deep panned stare. "I had to try, leave me alone!" he cried as Glenn shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, now, inventory, this is like my pocket dimension" Glenn mumbled as he clicked the option.

"Katana" he said simply as he clicked the option. A second later the screen vanished as a long four foot silver Katana blade appeared in his hands. "Okay, I got a weapon, now you" Glenn said as Sean nodded.

Flicking his hand out, Sean watched the options of a screen appear in front of him. "Inventory, buster blade?" Sean mumbled in confusion. A second later the large seven foot silver buster sword formed in his hands.

"My primus, why am i not surprised" Glenn grumbled as Sean gave him a goofy smile as he rested the large blade on his shoulder. "Well, off to town!" Sean cheered as he marched away, leaving Glenn behind as the blonde flicked his hair to the side.

"These items better not bite us in the ass" Glenn grumbled as he ran to catch up to his friend.

The duo made their way to the nearest town, stopping at the gates as they noticed the rather packed and old looking village. "Did we end up in the past?" Glenn mumbled quietly as Sean continued on ahead.

"Hay, soldier dude, you know where we are?" Sean asked as the solider seemed to stare at him. "In the town of beginnings, were each player stars their adventure in sword art online" the soldier replied before turning away from Sean.

"Okaaaaaaaayy" Sean mumbled as he walked into the village, ignoring the stars he was getting for his huge blade as Glenn ran up behind him. "What was that about?" Glenn asked as Sean shrugged. "Soldiers crazy" he replied simply as Glen nodded.

"Sword art online? Where the hell did we end up Glenn?" Sean asked as he looked towards the setting sun. "A game maybe?" Glenn offered as Sean gave him a deep panned stare. "I don't think we ended up in a..." Sean was cut off as both him and Glenn were vanished from the street.

"...Game" Sean finished as he blinked. "What the..." he questioned as he found himself in a coliseum. "You were saying" Glenn grumbled with his arms crossed as Sean glared at him. "Let's just get out of here, if this is a game, we're playing it like dark souls" Sean said as Glenn blinked.

"Grind like fuck until we beat the bosses in two hits" Glenn said as Sean smiled at him. "Yep, now lets get over that wall, this announcement thing should give us enough time to get ahead" Sean said as he and Glenn made their way through the crowds, ignoring the large robed man above them.

They didn't need to know what he was saying, it wasn't important anyway.

Or was it.

Well they wouldn't know anyway, they had already left. "You think if a developer was giving an announcement they would add walls to prevent people like us leaving" Glenn said as he hopped over the all, helping Sean up after.

"Who cares what the guy wants, I want to fight that boss when we hit...level twenty" Sean said as he looked at his skill and level bar. "Alright, wait, we don't even know the level cap for this game, this is going to be a lot of trial and error you know that" Glenn pointed out as the tow of them jumped from the building beside the coliseum and landed in the empty street.

"Oh shut up, I have a huge sword, you argument is invalid" Sean countered as Glenn sighed again. "Let's just go, we can pick up information on the way to the next own, better fins that boss soon, it'll get us to a higher level faster" Glenn explained calmly as Sean gave him a odd stare.

"You're taking this rather calmly, I thought you would freak out...again" Sean pointed out as Glenn sighed. "We have been through so much shit, I'm not surprised this happened, as long as I don't have to deal with someone like Kurumi again, I'm happy" Glenn replied before a shiver went down his back.

"You jinxed yourself didn't you" Sean said as Glenn nodded. "Even in games I can't get a break!" Glenn cried as Sean laughed at him.

"Why did I ever agree to this!" Glenn screamed in his usually girly like fashion as he dodged the large claw of the bear he and Sean were fighting. "Because you love me!" Sean laughed as he ducked under the bear wild slash, his buster blade swinging upwards as it sliced through its arm.

A red digital line was cut through it, healing a second later, but taking a chunk of its health off. "I hate you right now!" Glenn screamed as he stepped around the bear stab, his Katana running up its side as another chunk of health was ripped from the beast.

"You hush, we're getting a load of ex for killing something three times our level" Sean grinned as he leaped backwards to avoid the nasty claw of the bear. "I still amazed we haven't died yet!" Glenn yelled from behind the bear.

"Meh, if you're still alive you can fight!" Sean laughed as he used his large blade to stop the bears claw, his feet sliding backwards as he started pushing back. "How do you even have the stats to life that damn thing!" Glenn yelled as he cut into the bears back, making it roar in pain as its health dropped to below half.

"Basic Berserker starter skill, you have a rogues which is why you're so damn fast" Sean replied as he jumped, pushing his feet off the bear hand as he jumped above its head. "And this is a basic Berserker attack, MEGA SLASH!" he roared, his blade glowing slightly as he dropped the bears health to a quarter as his blade cut right down its centre.

"Damn it, I miss my magic" Glenn groaned before he lunged forward. "HYPER SLASH!" he roared, his Katana cutting through the bear leg before it was redirected to its back, another cut appeared as the blade turned and cut up its spine before a final slash went across its shoulder to hip.

"And that is a basic rouge attack" Glenn said proudly as the bear exploded into digital parts. "And that's three levels" Sean smiled as he clicked his skill tree. "Strength and health" Sean said as he finished his upgrades.

"Speed and Meh I'll go with speed, my weapons aren't heavy yet" Glenn stated as he put all his skill into speed. "Attack unlocked, hyper slash 2, double damage for final slash" Glenn read out as he grinned.

"Alright, let's head to the next cave, I'm sure we'll find the boss room soon" Sean said as he sheathed the large buster blade on his back. "Sure, hay wait, why don't I have a sheath yet you do!"Glenn yelled as Sean shrugged.

I'm awesome that's why!" Sean laughed as he ran ahead of the blonde rouge. "Ugh, that egos' going to get him killed" Glenn groaned as he followed after his friend. "So where do you think this'll take us?" Glenn asked as he looked at the large staircase in front of him.

"Up maybe, I don't know, but I want to get to the next floor soon, they NPC's say theirs 100 floors in here, We're beating all of them" Sean said as Glenn gave him a deep panned stare. "Sure sure, Let's go, I heard someone say their beats taming skill on the next floor" Glenn said as he started walking.

"You want a pet?" Sean asked as he walked beside the blonde. "Yep, there's got to be something cool I can get for myself, what are you doing when we get the advanced skills?" Glenn asked as the two turned a corner.

"I don't know, you only heard the beast stuff from a passing NPC, that reminds me, have we seen any other players yet?" Sean asked as the two walkers towards the large double door in front of them.

"I don't know, it's been a good six hours, I think" Glenn replied as he looked at the door. "I wonder what's behind door number one" he muttered as he pushed the doors open. Not a second later Sean watched his friend jump back down the large door, slamming it shut behind him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" he asked blinking in surprise t Glenn's face. "We found the boss room, come on, let's grind in the forest east of here, we'll come back in a day or two and get the boss" Glenn said cheerily as Sean grinned.

"I wonder how long it's going to take the other players, I mean we got lost twice on our way here" Sean said as Glenn shrugged. "I say about a week, it's not like this place is so hard to find it'll take them a month to find" Glenn replied as Sean chuckled.

"Yeah, if that happened then something's wrong with this game" he laughed as the tow made their way back down the staircase and out towards the bear infested forest. "And we're off to kill some bears, to kill them all right now!" Glenn sang off key as Sean laughed at him.

"What, it's not Halloween yet, when that some around I'm singing all day long" Glenn said as Sean chuckled after him.

1 Month later...

"Why the fuck did that sound like the announcer from SpongeBob?" Glenn asked as Sean gave him an odd look. "You're really wondering about this right now?" he asked as Glenn blinked. "Why not, I have nothing better to do" Glenn answered as he swung his Katana.

"We're fighting the first boss after a month of grinding, concentrate a bit!" Sean yelled as he ducked under the skeletons shield base. "Oh calm down, my speed out stats these things" Glenn replied as he leant to the side, watching as the sword flew past him before swinging his blade up and taking the skeletons arm off.

"That's not the point, we were meant to have this done two weeks ago, now the other players will have found out about it" Sean replied as his buster blade swung, killing another skeleton as he blocked another with the side of his blade.

"Meh, your worrying too much, it's not like there right on the other side of the door" Glenn said as he used his gauntlet clad hand to crush the last skeletons head. In the month both Sean and Glenn had levelled up, Glenn going back to the third town in the first level to buy armour.

The blonde was now sporting pure white greaves and gauntlets, much like his old armour from his order release. He had yet to find a mask or a white Katana blade yet, but he could wait. Sean on the other hand had only changed his clothes to completely black and didn't feel like getting armour.

He had enough health to not need it anyway.

"That's the last of them, let's get the ugly dog thing" Sean said as he rested his huge blade on his shoulder. That was another thing about their weapons, no one else had a buster blade or Katana, it's like they didn't exist in the game.

"Illfang, the Kobold lord, he's really ugly" Sean muttered as he looked at the large red demon thing that glared at them from its chair at the side of the chamber. Slowly the boss pulled out a large battle axe ad rounded shield as it leaped forward.

Glenn dashed to the side, almost vanishing form his spot as Sean brought his buster blade up.

The large battle axe struck the axe, pushing Sean backwards as he came to a stop holding his blade to defend himself. "Three health bars, double strength with his axe and triple defence with his shield" Sean spoke as Glenn started running circles around the red boss.

"Speed low due to weight, I have the advantage" Glenn finished with a smirk as he stopped behind he demon, lunging forward as his Katana lit up with white energy. "HYPER SLASH!" he roared cutting into the demon back.

It roared, spinning towards him as Glenn ducked under the swing, slicing its side open with his Katana for a second cut. Stepping to the side Glenn avoided the downward swing of the axe as his blade cut across the boss's belly.

Another slash cut through its shield arm as Glenn spun to face the large red demon again. His final cut doubled in strength as he cut through the demon chest, throwing it backwards as it skidded across the ground to a stop.

Sean didn't waste his chance as he lunged forward, his large blade already swinging as Glenn dashed up behind him. "MEGA SLASH!" the black clad berserker roared, his blade igniting with white energy as he cut into the demons neck.

"Keep staggering it!" Glenn yelled as he ran around its back, Sean pulling his blade back as he spun to slash at the boss's side. The boss stumbled backwards, grunting in effort as Sean's blade cut into it again.

Its first health bar was already gone as Glenn leaped towards its back, his Katana swinging as he cut into the back of its neck for a fatal strike. "Keep going" Sean yelled as Glen leaped to the side, avoiding the back hand as his increased speed allowed him to track the boss's hand.

As the two battled the boss into a corner, the door began to open again. Standing there was a group of at least sixty players who all froze as they watched two boys they hadn't seen at the meeting fighting the boss.

"This isn't too plan" a blue haired knight muttered as he watched the blonde in white gauntlets and greaves all but vanishing form behind the boss, dodging its axe as he cut into its arms with his sword. "Why haven't we seen these two?" he asked as everyone beside him shook their heads.

"SHIELD BREAKER!" Sean roared, his buster blade coming down on the boss's shield, and shattering it easily as his berserker skill came into effect. "I told you that would be useful!" Sean called out as he leaped backwards to avoid the axe.

"Oh shut up!" Glenn replied as his Katana came up, slicing through the boss's hand as it roared, letting the axe stay stabbed into eh floor as it stumbled backwards. "That's new" Glenn said as he watched the boss with less hand half a health bar left grab the smaller blade on its belt.

"What's it going to do with that?" he mumbled before it swung towards him, making him blink at the drastically increased speed. "Bugger, this thing is matching my speed" Glenn said as he clashed blades with the boss.

"I got you!" Sean yelled as he leaped forward, his buster blade swinging towards the boss's extended arms. Only for him to miss as the boss stepped backwards, spinning towards him as it kicked him in the chest.

Sean was thrown backwards landing in the middle of the group of players, his sword catching the coat of someone beside him. "Shit, Sean!" Glenn yelled blocking the boss's blade again as he stepped back under the boss's superior strength.

"I'm okay!" Sean yelled as he sat up, only noticing that other players were staring down at him. "Ugh...hi" Sean mumbled as he stood up, his hand wrapping around his large blade. He stopped in mid step as his eye caught the auburn haired of the girl beside him.

"Asuna?" he whispered quietly as he stared at the face of his dead lover. The girl stared back in surprise at the black haired boy saying her name. She didn't have time to speak as the boy turned away, his eyes hardening as he charged back towards the demon.

"Wha-what was that" the girl whispered as the group of players watched him leap towards the demons back. "Shouldn't we help them!" a black haired boy beside her yelled at the bluenette in front of him.

"No, the boss is almost defeated, if they beta it, then we can move on, if not we can finish the job" the man said easily as he waited for the two foolish players to die at the demons had.

"What happened to you!" Glenn yelled as he leaped to the side, his speed being matched by the boss he didn't have an advantage to circle around it anymore. "Let's just get this over with" Sean said as he swung his blade, the buster sword lighting up for another mega slash.

The slash was blocked, forcing the demon to stagger backwards as Glenn lunged forward. "HYPER SLASH!" Glenn roared, his blade speeding up as he started taking chunks of data out of the boss's side.

Bit by bit the boss's health dropped as Glenn cut into it, making it stagger further backwards as it roared in fury and pain. Glenn's final slash threw the boss off its feet, making it crash into the ground as the blonde slide back towards his berserker friend.

Sean only nodded as the both of them dashed forward, Sean leaping into the air as Glenn slide under the recovering demons lifted body. The large buster blade came down, stabbing into the red demons throat as Glenn's Katana cut its belly open from side to side.

Data exploded all around the two boys as Glenn let a small smirk cross his pale features as he turned to Sean. The black haired boy was staring at the rewards he received for taking the final hit with a small frown as Glenn cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as Sean shook his head. "Nothing let's go" Sean spoke as he equipped his new duster coat, his buster blade being sheathed onto his back as he started moving forward.

Both boys stopped when they heard a yell form behind them.

"Oi you bastards where the hell do you think you're going!" a voice roared as the two turn, seeing a red headed man in light armour holding an axe matching up to them. "You owe all of use!" she screamed in their faces as Glenn tilted his head to the side.

Sean almost felt sorry for the guy as Glenn smiled a smile only Akeno could match. "What was that?" Glenn asked sweetly, making the man blink. "I said..." he was stopped when he felt his wrist exploding with pain.

Looking down the man screamed as he noticed his axe wielding hand was missing. "I thought you said we owed you, hmmm, I think a nice session in losing limbs will work, don't you" Glenn said as he appeared behind the orange haired man, his Katana held by his throat ready to tear into it.

"Hay, hay, can we all clam down" another voice spoke as Glenn narrowed his tainted blue eyes. Sean stayed silent as he stared openly at the figure that was Asuna, his dead lover as he let Glenn talk. "Oh are you with this piece of trash too, because if you are, you can join him in the session" Glenn remarked creepily as he drew his blade closer to the man's neck.

"No, no, there's no need for that" the bluenette panicked as Glenn laughed lightly. "Alright, but if you come near me again, demanding stuff from me, I'll rip your throat out" Glenn promised cheerily as he appeared beside Sean, his Katana still in hand as he turned around.

"Who, who are you two!" a player yelled as the tow stopped again. "No one important" Glenn said as he stared walking up the stairs. Sean was about to follow when he heard footsteps directly behind him.

Looking back, Sean saw nit was the Asuna look alike standing a few feet away from him. "How do you know my name?" she asked quickly as Sean blinked in response. "Your names Asuna?" he asked carefully as the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, now who are you!" she yelled as Sean blinked again. "It couldn't be real" he mumbled as he turned around. "You didn't answer me!" she added loudly as Sean glanced over his shoulder. "As my friend said, no one important" Sean replied as he opened his menu screen.

A few second s later a ping appeared in front of Asuna's screen as she blinked. "Friend request from Ddriag" se mumbled before staring up at Sean again. "I'll see you later Asuna" he said waving behind him as he followed Glenn into the abyss beyond the boss gate.

"Hay look carrots!" Glenn's voice screamed as Sean chuckled lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you, you shouldn't eat that thing" Sean muttered as he watched his blonde companion throwing up his lunch over a small bridge.

It had been roughly a week since the tow of them defeated the first boss and they were just exploring the new level map right now. And Glenn had found himself wanting to see what an odd looking plant tasted like...and this is what happened.

"It smelt like chocolate" Glenn argued back as he spit the last of his lunch out. "And I didn't even know this game could make you sick, it's great!" Glenn added as he stood up, cleaning his mouth with his armoured hand.

"Let's just go, the NPC's said that beats quests are in this village, even if this place looks abandoned" Sean said as he looked towards the village that was connected the bridge they were on. The houses looked to be burned down, some collapsed in on themselves, and some looked ready to fall.

"If we don't find the quest soon, we're going to have to start our search for the boss room" Sean pointed out as Glenn shrugged. "I'm getting a beast in this level, and we shouldn't have much trouble with standard enemies, our levels are too high right now" Glenn replied as he started walking forward.

"I'm not the one with almost no health regeneration, we barely have enough health items right now" Sean replied as Glenn flinched. "I'm a rogue, we don' do health, speed and piercing damage, that's what we do" Glenn stated as he gestured to his Katana.

Even after they had made it to the next town inside this level, their weapons couldn't be upgraded yet, and no one sold better version of their current weapons. So they were currently stuck with what they had, it didn't bother them but it did make them confused.

"Yeah, yeah, just put some points into health next time I don't want to waste my items on you" Sean grumbled as the tow of them walked into the village. The inside of the streets were just like the outside, destroyed by fire and ready to clasp in on its self.

"What do you think happened here?" Glenn asked as he looked at the destroyed house. "Freak fire maybe" Sean offered as he kicked a small piece of rumble with his foot. "I don't think..." Glenn response was cut off as a deafening roar echoed around them.

"What was that!" Glenn yelled as something black flew through the skies above them, disappearing behind the mountains before either teen could get a good look. "The great red eyes" a weary voice spoke, gaining the attention of both boys.

Standing hunched over was an old man, his right arm missing as the left side of his face burnt to a crisp. "The red eyes of the demon that destroyed my home" the old man mumbled as Sean moved to help him stand.

"This village is no more, that beast has destroyed my home, please, please avenge it, these were good people" he added as Sean felt the man slump in his arms. "He's dead" Sean muttered as the NPC hit the ground lightly.

"A red eyes black dragon" Glenn mumbled before a ping popped up on his screen. "Quest: village burning in the flames" Glenn blinked as he read the quest. "Well, I guess we got a beast to catch" Glenn said as he started walking towards the mountain.

"We don't even know where to go" Sean pointed out.

"So"

"We're going to fight something without knowing its strength"

"So"

"You want to tame this thing don't you"

"So"

"Let's just go before I kill you" Sean muttered in defeat as he walked behind the blonde in white armour. "I wonder what else is up their anyway?" Sean mumbled as he walked through a small forest path towards the mountain.

"Maybe crab people" Glenn offered as Sean shrugged at his answer.

"My god their crab people here!" Glenn screamed as he ran away from the human shaped crabs. Sean only stared form on top of a rock as he watched the scene unfold. "This is getting stupid" Sean mumbled as he pulled his buster blade off his back, his black duster bellowing behind him as he readied to jump.

"Glenn move!" Sean yelled as the group of crab-men and Glenn ran past his rock. Glenn got the message as his speed increased, increasing the distance between him and the crabs as Sean leaped into the air.

"QUAKE BREAKER!" Sean yelled, his blade swinging forward as he smashed into the ground, slicing one of the crabs in two as the other four were thrown into the air above him. Glenn was already running, his armour boot pushing off Sean's back as the blonde leaped into the air.

"BLADE CUTTER!" Glenn exclaimed, his blade swinging towards two of the crabs as he cut them form hip to hip. The other two enemies landed on the ground Sean dashing forward as he pulled his buster blade back.

"MEAG SLASH!" Sean roared, his feet sliding across the ground as he cut one of the downed mobs in half while the other attempted to lung at him. Its red crab claw was met with the bladed edge o a Katana.

The blade catching the claw as Glenn stood in front of the crab. The crab man tried to pull its other claw back, attacking while the player was unable to strike back. Glenn on the other hand wasn't a normal player, his right foot smashed into the crabs exposed chest, throwing it into a wall.

The blonde didn't stop as he dashed forward, his blade igniting with white energy as he pulled it back. He didn't need to speak as he blade slashed the crab across the throat, spraying data across the ground before it exploded.

"And this is why we never come into caves again" Sean deep panned as he sheathed his blade on his back. "It wasn't that bad" Glenn argued but Sean shot him a dirty look. "That was the sixth group of crab people we defeated, stop attracting them" Sean stated as he marched towards the exit.

"It still wasn't that bad" Glenn mumbled as he followed the black berserker out of the cave. "Hay Glenn" Sean spoke up as the two started walking away from the cave, heading further up the mountain.

"Yeah?" Glenn asked as he looked around them, his blade still in his right hand as he couldn't get a sheath for it, apparently the games shops didn't sell sheaths. "Have any of the other players come around here yet?" Sean asked as Glenn blinked.

Over the last week their hadn't been anyone beside the tow of them inside the second floor. By now everyone should have moved up, but Sean was right, no one had appeared yet. "I don't know, when we get back form this quest we can see about the other players, and then find the boss room" Glenn stated as he stopped beside a large cliff face.

"Well, off we go" Glenn muttered leaping up as his free and grasped a piece of the wall, allowing him to dig his armoured feet in to start climbing. "I', sure there's an easier way up" Sean muttered as the memory of climbing Everest came to mind.

"Where's you sense of adventure" Glenn asked as Sean sweat dropped as the blonde was hanging upside down by his sword. "It left after the third time we battled a Godzilla, and I'm not going to enjoy the fact that this game might make us fight another one" Sean explained as he started climbing as well.

Glenn was about to reply when a roar pierced the area around them. The mountain side shook as Glenn almost lost his hold on his blade. "That didn't sound encouraging" Glenn muttered as he started climbing again.

"Let's just get up there and then we'll work something out" Sean replied as another roar shook the cliff, some pieces of rocks falling on the two as they continued to climb. "This reminds me of something we did already" Glenn mumbled as he grabbed the next piece of leverage to pull himself up.

His blade followed, stabbing into the cliff face as he dug his armoured feet to push up. Sean followed, his buster sword not even wearing him down as he climbed after Glenn, using the stab holes Glenn's Katana made to climb after him.

"Don't jinx us" Sean shot back as the blonde stuck his tongue out at him. Another roar ripped through the air, making the cliff shake as Glenn turned to look up. His eyes widened as a large boulder started falling towards him.

"Jump!" Glen yelled, leaping to the side as he stabbed his blade into he cliff face to prevent him from falling. Sean followed without question, jumping to the side as Glenn outstretched his armour hand. The Canadians hand grabbed hold of the armour one as Glenn grunted in effort to pull the berserker up.

"Let's hurry this up" Glenn grunted as he started t swing Sean back and forth. "It's six meters up, you think you can throw me half way?" he asked as Glenn grinned. "Just ready your sword" Glenn replied as he pulled Sean back again.

With a final grunt, Glenn threw Sean upwards, the black haired teen unsheathing his blade. The boy travelled at least two meters before he pulled his blade back, the large buster sword adjusting forward as it was stabbed into the cliff face, almost instantly stopping Sean from falling as his black boots touched the wall.

"I can see a cave above us, hurry!" Sean yelled, spinning around on his sword until he was crouching on the large blade. Without thinking, the black haired teen, jumped, ripping his blade out of the ground as his enhanced strength allowed him to jump higher than normal players.

His right hand clamped onto the edge of the cave entrance, his sword already sheathing on to his back as he climbed upwards. Looking back as he climbed over the edge Sean could see his friend slowly climbing up as another roar ripped through the air.

"Hurry!" Sean yelled, three boulders falling past his face towards the blonde demon. Glenn didn't need to think as he leaped to the side, his free hand catching the falling boulder as e pushed his feet on it, allowing it to roll slightly before he jumped into the air.

The next boulder came into view as the blonde pulled his Katana back, the blade igniting with white energy as he swung, cutting the boulder in two. Without pause, Glenn kicked off one of the sides, and pushed himself further into the air as the last boulder fell towards him.

"Oh shit" Glenn cursed as he twisted, pointing his feet towards the boulder as it collided with him. The boulder spun, Glenn leaping off it and towards the cave entrance as it fell towards the unforgivable ground. His free hand outstretched, going for the edge of the cave as he tried to grab it.

His eyes widened as his fingers missed the edge, the clawed finger tips taking some of the cliff with it as the blonde stared to fall to his death.

He was suddenly stopped, his chest hitting the cliff edge as he blinked in confusion. Looking up, Glenn saw his extended hand being grabbed by a black gloved hand. "Can't do everything buddy" Sean joked as he pulled the blonde over the edge.

"Thanks man" Glenn sighed as he let his back hit the ground, his feet dangling over the edge as he caught his breath. "Let's move, we have a dragon to fight" Sean side, standing u as he adjusted his blade on his back.

"You mean catch" Glenn interjected as the Canadian sighed. "Glenn you're the only one crazy enough to try and tame a black dragon" Sean sighed as Glenn nodded happily. "Yep, now let's get to the top of the, mountain, with any luck we will find the dragon in a pool of lava" Glenn said as Sean sighed.

"Stop jinxing us!" Sean roared as Glenn blinked. "I really got to stop doing that" he sighed, looking at the large pool of red hot lava that was in front of them. "I didn't think they would put something like this, this early into the game" Glenn mumbled as he kicked a small piece of rock into the pool, watching it sizzle and melt away.

"Next time you think of something that might cause something like this...don't speak" Sean said in irritation as Glenn waved it away. "So where is the red eyes anyway" Sean asked as he looked around the smoking pool.

"There"

"Where" Sean asked a she looked over at Glenn again.

"There"

"You're not even pointing anywhere!" Sean snapped as Glenn sighed before pointing upwards. Looking up, Sean blinked as he saw the large black dragon leaning over the edge of the cave, staring directly down at them with narrowed red eyes, a flicker of red flames escaping his lips.

"That's not good" Sean mumbled.

"Yep"

"Should we run?" he asked.

"Yep"

"Alright then" Sean said, pausing as he slowly reached for his buster blade. "Leg it!" he yelled, leaping towards the lava pool as hue black boots hit one of the more solid pieces of molten rock. Glenn followed, his speed taking him to one further in the pool as the dragons fire scorched the ground where they once stood.

"Alright Glenn, there's your dragon...tame it!" Sean said as the blonde paled. "I can't right now!" Glenn snapped, leaping form his rock to another one as the dragon took flight, burning the one he was just on as it circled the lava pool.

"Glenn get to the wall, I'll keep it distracted until you can climb high enough!" Sean yelled, leaping form one rock to another as the dragon passed him. Glenn nodded, almost vanishing form his rock as he started jumping from one to another towards the edge of the lava pool.

He took notice of the waterfall, or lava fall not far away as an idea came to his head. "This might just work" Glenn muttered as he placed a foot on the molten hot wall. He could hear the red eyes making runs towards Sean as the black haired teen redirected the flames with his blade not really caring right now that a level one blade could do that.

"Let's go" Glenn muttered as he started climbing, his feet easily making groves in the molten wall as he ran upwards.

Sean leaped to another piece of rock, his blade swinging as the red flames followed him, bouncing off the large blade as the black clad berserker rolled in his landing. The red eyes roared, its wings flapping as it circled around for another run at him.

"Glenn better be ready" he mumbled, watching his step as the dragon flew towards him, red fire gathered in the back of its throat as it readied its attack. Sean stabbed his blade into the piece of rock he was on, the fire colliding with the blade and creating to large streams of red fire as Sean started to sweat under the heat.

The dragon passed him, the fire stopping instantly as the boy ripped the blade out of the ground. Behind hi the dragon circled close to the wall as Sean let a grin cross his face. A white blur leaped into the air, descending towards the red eyes as he crashed into its back.

A large roar echoed around him as he watched Glenn holding onto the dragon spine spikes, the red eyes roaring as it tried to shake him off. "Wait a minute, where's it going?" Sean mumbled as he watched the dragon nose dive towards the pool.

"Ph shit, Glenn!" Sean yelled as the dragon dive into the lava, the splash making it hard to see as the boy tried to find his friend. "Glenn!" Sean yelled as another roar echoed around him. It his surprise the dragon didn't come flying back out of the pool, it came over the edge of a water fall with Glenn still holding on.

"This is bloody hit!" Glenn screamed as he held on to the back o the dragon with all his might. "Bring it here!" Sean yelled, pulling his blade back as he readied for Glenn to force the dragon towards him. "Come on red, this way!" Glenn yelled over the dragon roar as he pulled the spike to the left.

The dragon's spine turned, forcing it towards the lava pool, directly in Sean's path. "MEGA SLASH!" Sean roared, his blade igniting with energy as he swung, a large cut going across the black dragon scales as it roared in pain.

Sean regained his balance on his piece of rock, watching the dragon and Glenn hit the far wall with a mighty crash. "Glenn, you okay?" Sean asked as he hopped to a closer molten rock. After a few seconds of nothing Sean grew silently worried as he readied to jump closer.

"I'm okay!" Glenn's voice yelled as an armoured hand appeared above the rocks. "What about the dragon!" Sean yelled in return as Glenn's hand lowered. "Let me check!" Glenn said before Sean heard something that sounded like a clawed finer poking scales.

Don't ask him how he knows that distinct sound.

"I think we killed it" Glenn yelled as Sean blinked in surprise. Then a roar shook the lava cave as the berserker almost fell into the lava. "Never mind, it's awake!" Glenn yelled as the dragon flew into the air again, Glenn holding on to its tail as it hovered with what looked like a broken wing.

"Kill it already!" Sean yelled, the lava around him churning as it started to bobble. "This place is going to blow!" Sean yelled as his molten rock almost tipped over. "I'm not killing red!" Glenn yelled as the dragon circle around the room, trying to pry the boy off its tail, only to crash harshly into the molten wall again.

"Whatever you're trying to do, do it fast!" Sean yelled as he jumped to a different piece of rock, his old one exploded as a wave of lava engulfed it.

"Red, I know you're like a mini boss, but right now, I need your help man!" Glenn yelled as the red eyes clawed against the wall in an attempt to not fall into the lava. "If I tame you red, your wing will heal, we can get out of here!" Glenn roared as his tainted blue eyes locked with blood red.

"Come on, I know you're a smarter Ai than most" Glenn added as the dragon stopped trying to throw him off. Slowly it nodded its head as a grin broke across the blondes face. Before it was wiped form his face as the dragon let go of the wall and fell into the lava.

"Glenn!" Sean screamed as his friend and the dragon vanished under the molten hot lava. The pool of lava was turning violently around him, the only piece of rock that was left was his as he tried to stay balanced on it.

"Shit, this has gone to shits!" Sean cursed as he tried to look for his friend and a way out of this situation at the same time. "How do I get the fuck out!" Sean roared as he saw another wave coming towards him, high enough to truly engulf the piece of rock.

"I guess I'll see you later Glenn" Sean muttered as he watched the wave approach. Only for a roar to rip through the cave, shaking the wall violently as the lava wave exploded. Sean only had time to blink as a large black and red highlighted talon grabbed him, pulling him into the air as something crashed through the ceiling.

Not a second later did the mountain explode, lava spraying across the mountain side as Sean watched form the air. "Hay Sean!" Glenn voice greeted the berserker. Looking up, Sean blinked as he looked at the form of his friend, sitting on the long neck of the red eyes dragon, only it wasn't the same dragon as they were after.

It's black scales looked like metal plates, a red trimming across a few section. It didn't have arms anymore, as its wings were now twice its original size, and the same plated metal scales as its longer body. Ruby jewels decorated the joint point of its wings as large metal spikes decorated its spine. Its ruby eyes glowed brightly, matching the fact that Glenn now sported a single glow ruby left eye, his right still remaining its normal tainted blue.

"What the fuck happened!" Sean screamed in confusion as he looked at the large metal dragon. "Sean may I introduce red eyes darkness metal, the dragon of the burning mountain and may beast, I call her Red" Glenn said cheerily as Sean stared in disbelief.

"Your fucking insane, you know that!" Sean screamed form Red's talon. "I know!" Glenn cackled as the three soured through the skies of the second floor, heading towards the starting village for supplies.

Unknown to them, two ruby eyes watched them leaving the burning mountain. "Fufufu, so that's where you went my little demon" a female voice giggled form the trees as she watched them fly away.

"I'll find you soon" she cooed.

Glenn shivered form on top of Red's neck, the metal dragon looking up at him with nab odd expression. "What?" he asked as the dragon scuffed. "Geez, what's with you?" he asked as Red huffed before continuing to fly.

"Can I please come up there!" Sean yelled but was ignored as the white demon and red dragon were still not speaking to each other. "So...do you know where the boos room is Red?" Sean asked casually as he could, there wasn't much else he could do while in a dragon claws.

Red just looked back at him, giving her best impression of a deep panned look as Sean scratched the back of his head. "Didn't think so" he mumbled as he opened his message screen. "I wonder how Asuna's doing?" he mumbled.

On top of the dragon, Glenn looked at the reflexion of his face in his dragon's metal scales. "This is new, usually I end up with a golden left eye, now I just need my mask back" Glenn mumbled in though as the village came in sight.

Only that it was the wrong village.

"I hope we can get some health items here, and a saddle" Glenn mumbled, only for Red to jerk her neck slightly. "Okay, no saddle" Glenn sighed as he felt the dragon smiling happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at that jacket" Glenn mumbled as he stared directly at the pure white jacket with a ruby inside and red highlight on the short sleeves. "I want that jacket" Glenn mumbled as he slid across the window, going for the door.

Only to be stopped as a black clad hand grabbed his collar. "We are not buying that jacket, we are buying health potions" Sean stated as he dragged the blonde away from the store. "But, but, but jacket!" Glenn whined as the store slowly shrunk out of sight.

"I don't care Glenn, we haven't even gotten close to finding the next boss and our levels have been capped as seventeen right now" Sean said in frustration as he looked at his limited level. "Even when we beat this boss we won't level up at all" he sighed as he continued down the busy street.

Floating behind them was a smaller version of Red, her metal scaled wings flapping lightly as she gave a sweat drop at her partners antics. "But, I want that jacket, its so cool" Glenn pouted as Red landed on his head.

It had been over a week since the two of them had battle red, their levels had actually went up at the end of the quest, allowing Glenn to have his first health skill. Which he ended up putting into piercing damage again, much to Sean's annoyance.

Over the week, the duo had been to every village on the floor, Red making it really easy to travel from town to town. It was only on their ay back to the starting village, after getting lost twice that they had seen the first signs of players entering the floor.

They had landed outside the town, hoping to keep Red a secret until they had to show her. Only for the darkness metal dragon to shrink in size, landing on the blondes head as she gave both of them a smug look.

That dragon was bloody prideful anyway.

As the three got a few stars form the passing players, Sean's screen peeped as he let go of Glenn, making the blonde hit the ground with a thud. "Who messaged me?" Sean mumbled as he flicked the menu open.

He blinked in surprise as it was from Asuna. "Don't just drop the person your dragging" Glenn grumbled as he stood up, Red taking her place on top of his head as the blonde rubbed his swore back from his gauntlets.

"She's in the town a mile from here, hmm" Sean mumbled as he ignored the blonde complaints. "What are you mumbling about?" Glenn asked as he peered over the berserker's shoulder. "I got a message form Asuna, she wants to meet up at the cafe in endure village" Sean explained as he closed the screen.

"Well, what are we waiting for, I think there's a crafting quest in that town that I missed" Glenn said as Sean stared at him in surprise. "What are you going to do with a crafting skill?" Sean asked as the blondes red and blue eyes glinted in mischief.

"I'm going to build lot and lots of bombs" Glenn cackled as Sean stepped back in slight worry, the other players staring at the white armoured blonde as he started mumbling to himself like he was crazy.

Oh wait, never mind...he was crazy.

"What do you need bombs for?" Sean asked, even Red was giving him an odd look. "Boss rooms are destructive, if we can sneak into any, I can set the charges to blow the place, maybe take out a health bar or two" Glen replied with a shrug.

"That, actually seems like a good idea" Sean mumbled in surprise as Glenn glared at him. "I have good ideas, sometimes" Glenn replied as both Red and Sean gave him a deep panned stares. "Yes, jumping on to a black dragon that is trying to kill us was a good idea" Sean said as Glenn's shoulders slumped.

"It was one time" Glenn countered as Sean continued to stare at him. "The time you climbs mount Everest with one a pair of shorts on, the time you jumped off Everest, the time you went swimming in a lava field, the time you..." he was cut off as Glenn appeared in a corner not too far away with a lightning cloud above his head.

"How the hell are you doing that!" Sean yelled as the little cloud started to rain on Glenn, Red was forced to abandon her partner to get away from the rain. "This isn't possible!" Sean yelled. After a few minutes of Glen sitting in the emo corner, Sean sighed as he glanced at Red for help.

The little dragon only shrugged in reply as Sean sighed again. "If I buy you that stupid jacket will you stop being so damned depressed, its freaking me out here!" Sean snapped as Glenn appeared beside him, as cheery as ever.

"This reminds me of the time Akeno destroyed my blue eyes and had to order a new one to stop me form crying all over the house" Glenn said before his features softened as the mention of his lover's name.

"I know you miss them Glenn, but we will see them again, we always do" Sean said patting the blonde on the back as Glenn smiled lightly at his friend. "Yeah, but let's go see Asuna, Akeno and Rias would beat me black and blue if they found out I was being depressed" Glenn said as the berserker chuckled.

"Yeah they would, and I would record every minute of it" Sean laughed as the blonde pouted at him. "Now where was that jacket store" Sean mumbled as he went in search of the white jacket Glenn wanted, and maybe something for himself.

"So where did she want to meet?" Glenn asked as he and Sean made their way into endure village. "The little cafe across from the market place, I'll see you later alright, your quest is in the black smiths right?" Sean questioned in return.

"Yeah, I should have it done in a few hours maybe, depends how lost I get" Glenn replied as he looked towards the black smiths and then back to Sean. "Have fun, and try not to make a fool of yourself like you did the first time" Glenn teased as he ducked under the punch form Sean.

"Red, burn him later" Sean mumbled as the smaller metal red eyes nodded before flying after her partner. "That thing is not an AI at all" Sean mumbled as he turned towards the cafe, a sigh escaping his lips as he gathered some courage to walk inside.

He faced Godzilla's, sea serpents and monstrous dragons your primus sake, he could talk to one girl that looked and sounded exactly like his dead girlfriend. "Who am I kidding, I'm going to freak out any second form now" Sean mumbled as he walked inside.

Some of the players gave the berserker a glance, noticing the large blade on his back as Sean himself scanned the cafe for Asuna. A familiar head of auburn hair was seated in the corner of the cafe as Sean smiled.

It reminded him of the time she dragged him to cafe's like this on Sundays. He never would have thought an angel could get addicted to good coffee and muffins, but Asuna could. "This seat taken?" Sean asked as the girl looked up to him in surprise.

"Sure" she mumble din reply, setting her drink down as Sean slid into his seat. "Where's that blonde friend of yours, I thought he would be here as well" Asuna asked as Sean shrugged. "There's a quest in this town he needed to do, so what did you need me for?" he asked in return.

Asuna herself shifted in her seat as she looked away form Sean. "I-I...wanted to ask if you could help me" she answered quietly as Sean blinked. "You and your friends are strong, I know you are, and I need help with a quest" she explained as Sean nodded.

"Don't you have a guild or party to team up with?" Sean asked as Asuna shook her head. "There's a guild I'm looking to join but I need to be stronger to stay on the front lines with them" Asuna replied as Sean blinked.

"You're going to the front lines?" he asked in concern as Asuna nodded, sipping at her coffee as she looked back at him. "Yes, I want to get out of this game like everyone else, and the knights of blood seem to be the best group so far, when the guild open up next floor I'll join" she explained.

Sean kept the little bit of information about players wanting to get out of the gamer to himself for now. Something wasn't right about that.

"Alright, so what's the quest you want my help with?" Sean asked as Asuna smiled lightly at the berserker.

On the other side of the street, Glenn and Red made their way into the black smiths store, the blonde's shoulder smoking lightly as Red stayed on top of his head, giving her version of a smug smile.

"I just got this jacket" Glenn mumbled as he made his way towards the NPC. "What can I do for you" the old man asked as he stared at Glenn. "I heard you needed some help, in exchange for a crafting skill" Glenn replied as the old black smith nodded.

"Aye, that I do, there's some monster taking up residence in my material mines, kill it and I'll give you some lessons to crafting and upgrading weapons" the old NPC stated as Glenn's screen popped up with anew quest.

"You got any party member's to join you, this is a level twelve quest" the old man asked as Glenn grinned. "Don't worry about it, I'll be back in an hour or so" Glenn said as he turned to make his way out of the store.

Only to stop as a flash of pink hair caught his eye. His red and blue eyes blinked as he saw a girl with short pink hair at the forge making weapons. "Come on Glenn, finish quest then find out who the cute girl is" Glenn mumbled as he stepped out of the forge, Red sweat dropping at his words.

Unknown to him two ruby eyes watched him leave, narrowing slightly as they picked up his words. "Oh, that won't do at all" her voice whispered as he jumped from roof to roof, following the blonde demon as he made his way towards the forest again.

Half an hour later, Glenn was standing outside the entrance of the mining shaft. "Please don't let there be crab people in here" he mumbled, tightening his grip on his Katana. "Once I get this done, I'm making a new sword and a sheath" He mumbled venturing forward as Red floated beside him.

"Not much space for you to go all out Red, keep close" he said as the metal red eyes nodded as she landed on his shoulder, her wings folding as her talons clamped down on his jacket. As the darkness of the mine shaft engulfed the duo, Glenn's red eye started to glow along with Red's ruby eyes.

"That's useful" Glenn muttered as he started to see the outline of the cave, but not much else. The sound of his armour footsteps hitting the ground echoed throughout the cave as Glenn went deeper into the abyss.

He stopped when he came to a corner, his back resting against the wall as he inched his way forward. The sound of something shift around the corner made Glenn pull his blade back as he readied to take the things head off.

Slowing his breath, Glenn clenched his clawed armoured fist around his Katana as he readied himself. Another second ticked by as the shifting echoed from right around the corner, Glenn spinning into action as he swung his blade towards the figures neck.

His blade was blocked as a female scream resounded around the cave. Soon the cave was engulfed in the light of a torch as the blonde eyes heterochromia eyes blinked at the figure in front of him.

Instead of a mod of crab person, it was a girl. Her long crimson hair tied in to three pony tail, two going towards her back as another was over her left shoulder. On top of her head was a black bow which reminded of cat ears.

Her clothes consisted of a black tank top, which was tight against her 'ahem' assets, and a crimson coloured skirt that parley went past the middle of her thigh. Knee high black stockings adored her legs with black combat boots finishing them off.

Her pale skin attracted Glenn's attention to her face, her thin lips, and soft cheeks made him blink as he noticed a small bushing adoring them. What caught his attention the most was the ruby eyes staring back at him as their blades clashed against each other.

A black blade, sporting a spiked edge that was facing her and a red blade edge that was connected to his own blade. "What's the big idea trying to take my head off!" the girl snapped as Glenn's eyes blinked at her words.

"Ugh...sorry" Glenn offered, pulling his blade back as he scratched the back of his head at the awkward situation. "Oh you have no idea how sorry you are going to be, wait...it's you!" she yelled making Glenn step back as she leaned forward, staring into his eyes.

"What?" Glenn asked as the girl narrowed her eyes. "You're the white demon from the first boss room, everyone has been taking about yo and how you cut a guild masters arm off for annoying you" she explained, pulling back as Glenn stared at her in surprise.

"What?" Glenn questioned as he stepped back, the girl stepping forward as the blonde found himself pressed against a wall. "I've wanted to meet you for a while now, I even followed you form endure, but I got lost when I went into the cave first" she explained as Glenn tried to find a way out.

There was none.

"Why did you do all of this?" Glenn asked as he tightened his hold on his Katana. "Because you're so far the most competent player here little demon, and I want you" she said, her finger brushing across his chin as Glenn shivered at her words.

Why did it have to sound like Kurumi...didn't he already deal with something like this.

"Okay...I have a quest to do, I'll see ya around" Glenn said as he slipped out from under the girls arm, running down the cave as the red head watched him leave, giggling to herself as she started following him.

"It wouldn't be fun if he didn't run" he giggled to herself.

Back at the village, Sean was standing with Asuna, the girl sheathing her rapier as they got ready to venture out into the forest. "So where is this quest anyway?" Sean asked as the two of them started their journey.

"I have to collect an item from a dungeon not far from the village, the problem is that it's guarded by an armoured Orc" Asuna explained as Sean nodded. "I'm only level nine right now, I wouldn't be able to stand up to it on my own" she mumbled as Sean shook his head.

"For floor two, nine isn't bad" Sean said, trying to lighten the mood. "I know, but it just doesn't seem enough, what level are you?" she asked as Sean stopped in thought. Asuna looked back at him, watching as the black clad berserker thought over his answer.

"Me and Glenn capped at level seventeen for this floor" he answered truthfully as Asuna's eyes widened. "How?" she questioned as Sean could only shrug. "Apparently crab people give out high xp, Glenn kept attacking the buggers and when we went grinding last week, we got capped" Sean explained as the two started walking again.

"Then you could defeat the boss already!" Asuna exclaimed as Sean shook his head, wondering why the girl seemed to think defeating the boss quickly was important. "Boss's work differently than mobs, why mobs have set levels, Boss's will match the highest level player, their stats adjusting to fight them with certain stats going much higher" Sean explained to her.

"It's why when the first boos upped its speed, Glenn was hard pressed to fight back as that was his advantage over it, I was already in trouble because it matched my strength and upped it with its weapons stats" he said as Asuna lowered her gaze at his words.

"Then is your friend alright to be on his own, I mean if he doesn't have the damage to back up his attacks" she muttered as Sean smiled in amusement. "Glenn's too stupid to die" he muttered as the girl looked at him oddly.

"Someone's talking about me" Glenn muttered to himself as he turned the corner of the tunnel. "Oh come out, come out where ever you are" the red heads voice echoed form behind him as Glenn paled.

"Why do I have to deal with this!" Glenn cursed as he dashed around the corner, bumping into something that made him fall onto his back. Looking, up Glenn paused as he was face to face with a large rock golem.

"Well...fuck"

"I think Glenn just got into trouble somehow?" Sean muttered as he ducked under the wild axe swing from the Orc. "Do you need to keep talking!" Asuna yelled as he side stepped the Orc's kick, his rapier glowing slightly as she impaled the extended leg and took a small amount of its health off.

"Oh relax, it's not like anything's going to happen" Sean commented...before he was brutally kicked in the face by an enraged Orc. "You were saying" Asuna grumbled, as the berserker stood back up, smiling lightly.

"Okay, I admit that was my fault" Sean muttered as he readied himself to charge forward, glancing at his health bar to see what damage was done. "Wow, quarter gone, that's a kick" Sean commented before he charged forward, Asuna directly in his path with the Orc.

"Switch!" he ordered, the girl leaping to the side as Sean's blade lit up. Swinging the large blade, Sean let the oversized blade drag him forward, slicing into the Orc's side as he skidded past the beast. The Orc roared, spinning to face him as it swung its battle axe to take his head off.

Sean brought his buster up, the blade blocking the large axe as the berserker was pushed back a few feet but kept his footing against the mini boss. As the Orc concentrated on him, Sean let a smile cross his face as Asuna leaped forward, his rapier flowing brightly as she preformed two stab's into the beasts back.

Just more than half of the boss's health was gone as it roared, pulling away from Sean as it tried to take Asuna out. The girl panicked the axe heading towards her as she landed on the ground, her right foot slipping as she fell onto her back.

The axe barely missed her as the Orc stared down at her, bringing its axe up to finish her off. "MEGA SLASH!" Sean's voice roared, his large blade coming up and taking the Orc's arm off, making it shatter into data bits.

The Orc roared in pain, stumbling to the side As Asuna saw the boy standing above her, his large blade resting on his shoulder as he glared heatedly at the mini Boss.

All Asuna could do was blush lightly as the fact he looked rather dashing, wait where the hell did that come?

"I'll finish this Asuna" Sean spoke bluntly as he lifted his blade off his shoulder the Boss's arm having regenerated along with its axe as it snarled at him in return. Asuna took notice of the fact that Sean's eyes had hardened, his feet and hands being covered in a light glow as he slowly slid into a stance with his blade pulled back.

"Berserker mood" A voice spoke from Sean as Asuna watched as a black mask formed over his face, vicious spiked teeth turning up in a shark like grin as his eyes glowed a bloody red. Before she could think, the black berserker had vanished faster than her eyes could see, his blade already clashing against the Orc's axe as they pushed against each other.

Sean pulled his blade back, allowing the blade to pull him into a spin as it lit up again, striking the mini boss in the side as it stumbled to the left. Before it could regain balance, Sean lunged forward, his blade swinging upwards in a diagonal arc as he took another chunk of the boss's health off.

Without pause, the berserker leaped into the air, avoiding the low axe swing form the boss as his own blade came over his head. "BERSERKER WRATH!" Sean roared as his blade came down, cutting the boss in two as a fissure in the ground was formed by his blade.

The boss exploded, Asuna's xp meter going up as Sean stood, his blade being sheathed on his back as the glow on his limbs and the strange mask shattered. "Wha-what was that" Asuna stuttered as the berserker walked in front of her.

"A berserker's last resort, it increase strength, health regen, speed, and damage, but at the cost of going on a rampage, I only have the staring level so I get a increase of damage and speed with almost no drawbacks" Sean explained as he helped the girl up.

"Ugh...thanks, for saving me" she muttered as Sean smiled at her, bringing her into a one armed hug as he started walking out of the room. "No problem!" he laughed, not seeing the crimson blush the girl sported as they walked towards the treasure room.

On the other side of the map, Glenn was dodging large rocks being thrown at him as he dashed down the mineshaft. "Why did I agree to this!" he screamed as another rock flew past his face. "Because you care about me!" the red headed girl laughed as she was being carried by Glenn.

"I don't even remember picking you up!" Glenn screamed as he dodged another rock.

"That's what makes it fun!" the girl replied happily.

**hay guy's and possible girls, its stuckshocker777 here and I would just like to tell you all about the book I official published on the amazon kindle, for everyone that has enjoyed my stories so far, I would love for all of you to give it a go and see what you think, and I made sure to check for spelling errors and grammar mistake, even had four different people proof read it. so the link below is to the book on amazon and if you enjoy it, please tell your friends, family, even your cat, if you have a cat, if not , buy a cat and then tell them about it nyan! **

** . /Realm-Walkers-The-Doom-Gate-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1400330486&sr=8-1&keywords=realm+walkers+the+doom+gate**

**hope ya'll continue to enjoy my stores, any thing you want an explanation about please review and I will get back to you nya! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge!" Glenn yelled as he preformed each movement, avoiding the large rock that were trying to kill him as he ran down the mineshaft. "You said dodge twice" the red haired girl in his arms pointed out.

"I don't even know your name, you have no say in this!" Glenn yelled as he leaped to the side, watching the large rock spikes fly past his face as he continued to run form the rock mobs. "Finally you ask, what a de4nse future boyfriend" she mumbled as Glenn shook his head.

"You're crazy" he yelled as the girl smiled, snuggling closer into his arms. "No I'm not, you are, I'm Scarlett" she introduced as Glen ducked under three boulders that were thrown over his head. "Oh, Nice to meet you, can we put this conversation on hold...UNTIL AFTER THESE THINGS AREN'T TRYIGN TO KILL US!" he yelled in panic as ta boulder smashed into the wall beside him.

Lisara only giggled in return as Glenn leaped over another rock barrage, his Katana held tightly in his hands as he landed, increasing his speed to the highest his current level could do. Coming to the next corner, Glenn dashed around it, dropping Lisara on her fine ass as he turned and dashed back towards the three rock monsters.

"Hay, what's the big idea!" he heard her yell, and choosing to ignore her as he side stepped a large rock, his speed increasing slightly as he swung his blade upwards. His blade glowed brightly, his feet sliding across the ground as he flew past the rock monster, cutting its right arm off.

Without pause, Glenn spun, his Katana sweeping across his chest as he batted an oncoming rock aside. He didn't wait as he lunged forward, pulling his Katana back as he stepped around another thrown rock.

As the three mobs tried to throw more of the deadly projectiles at him, Glenn leaped into the air, his blade already slicing through the throat of on the creature, making it shatter into particles as he landed.

Rolling forward to avoid the stomp, Glenn pushed himself to his feet, spinning on the heel of his foot as he swung his glowing blade into the side of the rock monster. Before it could react, Glenn blurred around it, his blade slicing up its back before he redirected the blade downwards cutting the creature in half.

As it exploded, Glenn ducked under the sloppy swing form the last beast, its one arm pulling back as the blonde lunged under it. His blade cut into its thigh, dropping its health as it stumbled, catching itself on the cave wall as it tried to stomp of the blonde.

Only for a large ball of fire to erupt in its face, making it fall on its back as Red hovered above it. Glenn didn't pay the dragon any mind as he leaped towards the downed beats, his blade glowing again as he flipped his grip, bringing the long Katana blade down, impaling the rock mobs head.

It shattered again as Glenn stood, sighing in relief as he had taken care of the mobs with no damage. He stopped himself from walking forward as he came face to face with a excited and giddy looking Scarlett.

"That was amazing! you didn't even use any moves, only sword skills, you have to teach me" she gushed as Glenn stepped back in fright. He may be the demon lord of a group of blood thirsty demon...but girls still sacred the shit out of him.

"I don't wanna deal with this!" Glenn screamed as he ran down the tunnel, Lisarachasing after him, well more like skipped after him with a sweet smile on her face. Red was left in the tunnel, sweat dropping at her partner's antics.

Why did she agree to follow him again?

"So this is where that last mob is" Glenn mumbled as he peered around the corner of the mineshaft. The last mob was holed up in the corner of the mine, its heath bar just showing that it was at full health.

"What's the plan" Scarlett asked as she peered over the blondes shoulder. "For you to leave m alone" Glenn grumbled as the crimson haired girl snickered to herself. "But let's just get this over with, I want that crafting skill" Glenn mumbled as he slowly made his way forward, his Katana held back as he readied to strike.

He paused, as the large rock golem slowly turned to him, its fist already swinging towards him as the blond panicked. "Shit!" Glenn cursed, his timing thrown off as the rock creature back handed him across the room, his back smashing against a pile of boxes as his health dropped to half already.

"Sean was right, I need health skills" Glenn groaned, rolling to the left as he avoided getting killed by a large spike of earth. "Oh this is going to suck" Glenn mumbled, swinging his legs down before he pushed away from the destroyed boxes, vanishing in a blur before he was impaled on a rock spike.

Appearing behind the rock monster, Glenn swung his Katana, intending to take its throwing arm off. Only to be forced to leap backwards as the beast tried to back hand him. "What the..." Glenn questioned as he started to circle the beast, moving faster than the beats could throw spikes in order to think.

"It's got way more speed than the other one" he mumbled, jumping off the wall beside him as he sword over the beast head, the tip of his Katana almost slicing through its head, only to be avoided as the monster ducked.

"And it has a faster reaction time, what is this thing" Glenn mumbled, leaping over a thrown spike before vanishing form his place as another two tried to finish him off. "Damn it, I need help with this" Glenn groaned as he used his Katana to redirect a spike to his left, making it explode against another one before he dashed forward.

His attempt to attack head on was also stopped as the beast raised its foot, stomping heavily on the ground as Glenn watched in shock as two pieces of stone lifted up, almost crushing him. He avoided his fate as someone grabbed the caller of his jacket, pulling him backwards before he could be killed

"Are you trying to get killed!" Lisara yelled at the blonde as the pieces of stone fell back into place, giving the mod full view of both of the stationary players. Glenn's eyes widened as he watched a spike heading towards Lisara's back, her speed not enough to dodge and her health bar not high enough to survive being hit by it.

Glenn didn't think as he pushed off the ground, throwing himself towards Lisara as he violently shoved her out of the way. Pain ripped through his side, the rock spike impaling him as he fell to know knee in pain.

Beside him, Lisara stared at the now wounded blonde in surprise, her eyes staring intently at the spike that could have killed her if he didn't get in the way. "NO!" Lisara screamed as the blonde health dropped to just below a quarter, slowly falling as bleeding damage took effect.

Glenn only grunted, pushing the large rock spied out of his side, his free hand grabbing his wound as he slowly turned towards the rock creature. "Wh-why did you save me, you could die!" Lisara screamed as the blonde gave her a side long smile.

"It's what I do" Glenn said, vanishing a burst of speed as his health dropped into the red zone. Lisara was still on the ground, the blonde appearing behind the rock creature as she flicked her screen open, going straight to one of her health potions.

Glenn brought his Katana up, the blade glowing lightly as it redirected the golems extended arm. As the arm violently crashed into the ground, shaking the cave around them, Glenn stepped forward, dragging his Katana up the creatures arm as it exploded with energy, creating a large cut across the stone skin as the mobs health dropped.

Glenn didn't think as he ducked under the other fist, spinning low as his Katana cut into the golems thigh, dropping its health a little more as he slide out from under it. Sweeping his Katana across his chest, Glenn held his stance for a second before the blade ignited again, his body moving forward, the blade slicing through the creatures thigh, Glenn allowing his swing to spin him around in a full circle as his blade came up, bisecting the oncoming arm.

With each cut, the golems health drop, but so did Glenn's as the bleeding damage continued to eat away at his health. Glenn refused to stop as his blade finished its move, his body already vanishing as the golem tried to crush him.

As he appeared to the golems left, Glenn stabbed his blade forward watching as the golem health dropped into the red zone. The blonde's eyes widened as his own form wavered slightly, the shock allowing the golem to back hand him with its reformed arm.

His back crashed through the wall, his body landing in another chamber as the golem stalked forward, his health barely showing up on the bar as the blonde tried to look forward. Looming over him, the golem pulled its fist back, reading to finish the blonde off. Only to freeze in place as a black and crimson highlighted blade sliced through its throat.

It exploded into data, Lisara standing over the beast as she sighed in relief. She didn't stay still for long as Glenn's health dropped again, his vision blurry as she rushed to his side. Without thinking the crimson haired girl crushed the potion, watching silently as the data packets washed over the blondes form.

"Please be okay, please" Lisara all but begged as she held the blondes wavering body. The sound of someone groaning echoed into her ears as she looked down, Glenn's tainted blue eyes fluttering open as he looked up at her.

"I did something stupid again didn't I?" Glenn questioned as his health bar was back to being red, the bleeding wound having healed form the potion. Red hovered beside her partners head, whimpering in worry as she could do nothing to help him during the last fight.

"You're so stupid, you baka, you could have died, why did you try to fight that thing after it impaled you!" Lisara yelled making the blonde blink as he noticed the stray tears she was shedding. "I guess I just had too" Glenn replied simply as Lisara glared at him.

"Then stop doing stupid things, you baka, now..." her voice was cut off as a loud hiss echoed around the two. Glenn blinked as he looked towards the shadowed chamber there were in, a faint glow of a health bar appearing in the shadows as two yellow eyes stared back at him.

"I think we found the boss room" Glenn mumbled as Lisara paled at the news. She looked towards the exit they had made, only to watch in horror as a barrier formed over the hole, the hiss growing louder as something slivered toward them.

"We-we-we have ti run" she stuttered in fear as the hiss echoed to their left, growing louder every second. "Relax" Glenn spoke, pushing himself to his feet, his Katana held tightly in his hands as he spared a glance at his red health.

"Bu-but, it's the boss, I'm not levelled for fighting it, and you're in the red, your going to die!" Lisara argued her usually cheeriness gone as the reaility of the game came into play. Only Glenn didn't know any of that.

"I could...but I've been told I'm too stupid too" Glenn replied calmly as he raised his Katana towards the glowing yellow eyes, Red extending her wings as she flew above him, ready to help if needed. "Just keep out of the way, I'll protect you" Glenn said as Lisara blushed, watching his handsome visage vanish in a burst of speed, the chamber lighting up with an array of candles as the boss reviled itself to them.

"Glenn you twat!" Sean cursed in the middle of the street, Asuna looking at him in surprise as he turned and started running towards the mineshaft that was located outside the village. "What's going on!" Asuna yelled after him as Sean glanced back at her.

"Glenn found the second floor boss, someone's with him and their trapped in there we have to go now!" Sean answered quickly, not noticing that a certain blue haired knight had heard him or that a black haired swordsmen's had went widened eyed at the news.

Dashing around the cowards Sean and Asuna made it outside the village, heading straight towards the mineshaft without pause. Asuna heard the sound of footsteps behind her and blinked as she turned around to see Kirito form the first floor running after her.

"Hay wait!" Kirito called out, Sean only sparing hi a glance as he continued to run down the tunnels of the mineshaft. "Can't! what do you want!" Sean shot back as he rounded the next corner, drawing his buster blade as a rock creature emerged form the wall beside him.

Only to shatter into to data as Sean's blade sliced through its neck.

"You're going for the boss room, you're going to need help" Kirito stated as he caught up to Asuna and Sean. "You up to this, we aren't getting information, we start this we finish it" Sean stated as his large blade sliced through another golem in his way, his body going into a spin as he stabbed the blade into a golem that tried to emerge form the wall beside him.

"Doesn't matter, let's go" Kirito stated, noting that Sean was effortlessly cutting through golems without the use of sword skills or attacks. It just screamed born instinct and experience as another golem fell to his feet.

"Come on, Glenn said he ended up in the cave form crashing through the wall in the last tunnel" Sean stated as the group of three rounded the next corner, the berserkers words holding true as they saw the hole in the way that was not made by miners.

"Please be okay" Sean muttered as he ran towards the hole, his buster blade ready has he leaped forward. Only to hit a wall as a data barrier ignited in front of him. "What no!" Sean yelled as Kirito and Asuna stared in shock.

"It's a game wall, it designed to prevent players from getting into places they aren't meant too, the fact your friend was able to was just a glitch" Kirito stated as Sean smashed his hand against the barrier, barely seeing the figure inside rolling to the left to avoid some kind of attack.

"We have to get in there now!" Sean urged his fist coming down on the barrier again as he tried to force himself through. "We can't get past it, we have to go through the boss door" Kirito stated as Sean yelled, smashing his fist into the barrier again.

"We don't have time, Glenn's has less than a quarter health" Sean yelled both fist hitting the wall, only to be met with no success. "What, then why did he fight this boss, he could die!" Asuna gasped as Sean let his head lean against the barrier.

"We didn't know alright, me and Glenn left during the announcement at the start of this game, we didn't know we could properly die in here, I only found out today form you Asuna, and now my best friends going to die!" Sean roared, his fist hitting the wall in anger.

"But, he's at level cap as well right, he'll survive" Asuna pointed out as Kirito looked at the black haired berserker in shock. "He doesn't have health regeneration skills, and he's used the last of his health items" Sean said as the two players stared at him in shock.

"We need to get in there, we don't know where the boss door is, this is our best shot" Sean said as he glared at the barrier. "We can't just break through it, it's impossible" Kirito said as he watched Sean pulled his buster blade back.

"If one player can glitch the game, so can another" Sean replied as he swung, the blade clashing harshly against the barrier, only for it to bounce off without effect. "Ugh, this is so messed up" Kirito said in frustration as he rubbed his heads trying to think of something.

"Wait...how did he get in the first time" He asked as Sean glanced at him. "He said a golem smashed him through the wall" Sean said as Kirito rubbed his chin in thought. "What was his health at when he went through it" Kirito asked as Sean shrugged.

"Why does that matter?" Sean asked as Kirito shook his head. "It could be how he got through the barrier, or maybe even shattered it for a short time, players that are about to die fade slightly, in the beta my hand passed through a wall when I was about to die" Kirito explained as Sean went wide eyed.

"Then lower my health" Sean stated making both player go wide eyed. "I don't care if I get close to die, my health regenerates faster than normal due to class advantage, I just need to get it down" Sean explained quickly as he watched the figure on the other side of the barrier, block something, and then leap to the side as something tried to attack him from behind.

"But, what happens if" Sean cut off Asuna's concern as he stepped forward. "I need to save my friend, I won't die until that happens" he promised with a grin as he turned toward Kirito, who was drawing his long sword from its sheath.

"You sure?" Kirito asked as Sean nodded as the boy started to cut away at his health. Each cut brought his health down, Asuna gasping as Sean's health went to red when Kirito cut him across the chest.

"One more should do it" Kirito muttered as he slash Sean's chest open, the health bar dropping further as Sean stumbled to the side. "Hurry, your fading won't stay like that when you heal" Kirito stated as Sean pushed himself towards the barrier.

His hand leant against the barrier, his fingers fading slightly as he felt his hand pass through it. A second later the barrier shimmered before shattering as Sean stared in shock. "Let's go" Sean breathed out as he stepped into the chamber, the light of the candles allowing him to see a scarlet haired girl sitting on the floor staring towards the large pond of silver water.

"Who are you?" Asuna asked as the girl turned to them in surprise. Before she could answer, someone was thrown violently out of the pond, the white clad figure landing with a groan of pain as Sean stared in surprise.

Glenn coughed lightly, spitting out some water as he looked up to see Sean, Asuna, some black haired kid, and Lisara staring down at him. "Hay guys how ya doing" Glenn mumbled as Sean shook his head at his friends antics.

"Nothing, just watching you get your ass kicked by a boss" San answered as he shot a smirk at the blonde. "I took out half a health bar, leave me alone" Glenn groaned as the groups attention was directed towards the pond.

Slowly the head of a large serpent rose from the water, vicious fangs sprouting from its upper lip as it hissed at the group, its yellow eyes glaring heatedly at Glenn. Not a second later did a second head follow the first, both now glaring at the blonde demon as Glenn groaned.

"What is that thing?" Asuna asked as she unsheathed her rapier. "It's basara the king of the snakes, the two headed basilisks, or as I like to call him Oscar" Glenn replied as Sean sweet dropped. "Is that why its glaring at you" Sean asked as Glenn nodded.

"It doesn't like its new name" he answered with a smile as the dual headed snake hissed at him. "Four health bars, one down, what do you know so far?" Sean asked as he pointed his blade forward.

"It matches my speed easily, one heads for poison, the others for acid, they keep switching under the water so we can't tell which is which" Glenn explained as he stood up, his health bar blinking in danger as he levelled his Katana towards the snake king.

"Need a health potion" Kirito asked as he showed the little red potion to Glenn. "Thanks" Glenn said as he crushed the potion in his hand watching as his health returned to yellow but no further. "How we going to do this?" Glenn asked as Kirito and Asuna stood beside him and Sean.

"Glenn distract it while it's still agro on you, Asuna and Kirito will attack the poison head after I have attacked, if I hit the wrong head switch out with me alright" Sean explained quickly as the snakes started to rear their heads back to strike.

"Now!" Sean ordered Glenn vanishing in a burst of speed, not a second later did both snake heads crash into the ground where he once stood. Both of the snakes head turned towards the blonde as he appeared behind them, his Katana cutting into their hide as a small amount of its health bar was dropped.

"Let's get into position" Sean ordered, as Asuna and Kirito nodded, dashing off towards the right head as they waited for Sean to attack. The berserker didn't wait as he watched the closest head rearing its head back, intending to strike Glenn form behind.

Without pause, Sean charged forward, pulling his buster blade back as the large blade ignited with orange and red energy. "MEGA SLASH!" he roared, slashing at the back of the snakes head, making it roar in pain as its second health bar dropped to three quarters.

Sean only hand time to leap to the side as the snake snapped its head towards him, just missing him as its fangs cut into the tails of his duster coat. Before he could react, the snake hissed at him, its mouth opening wide as a mist of green poison flew towards him.

His eyes went wide as he leaped backwards, the poison just missing him as he dashed to the left to avoid being hit. Bringing his blade up, Sean blocked the next strike form the snake, its vicious fangs clashing against his blade as he struggled to hold it back. He panicked slightly, seeing the green mist leaking through its jaws, licking his blade as it slowly travelled towards his hand.

Before the poison could cause any affect, the snake reared backwards hissing in pain as a data cut appeared across its back. It its left, Sean noticed that Kirito was standing, pulling his sword back as he had just finished performing a lunge.

"Watch out for the poison breath!" Sean called out as the snake turned towards Kirito, hissing angrily as he readied to snap at the swordsmen. Only for its head to snap to the side as a rapier stabbed its eye, making it hiss in pain again as Asuna landed leaping backwards as she avoided the large neck form crushing her.

Sean didn't wait as he charged towards the other head, Glenn diving out of the way as it released a blob of sickly green acid, dissolving the ground around him as the blonde turned back to face the king of snakes.

Sean swung his blade up, letting the blade carry him forward as he sliced at the snakes back, the large red cut making the snake hiss as it turned towards him again. His could already see the deadly acid leaking from the side of its jaw as it reared its head back to strike.

"Move!" Glenn yelled, the berserker diving out of the way at the blondes call as the snake released the lightning quick acid. Rolling in his landing, Sean charged forward without pause, his blade igniting again as he swung the large blade.

Letting the blade carry him into a spin, Sean twisted his blade to swing upwards as another cut appeared across the boss's underbelly. Leaping backwards, Sean avoided the snake crushing him as he brought his blade up to block the head that swung towards him, baring its fang to take a bit out of him.

His feet slid across the wet floor, the snake hissing as it tried to push him into the water. Behind it, Glenn appeared, swinging his blade as he cut into its back. To the blondes shock the snake didn't turn its attention to him, only pushing Sean further towards the pool.

His eyes went wide as he noticed the tip of the two headed basilisk's tail emerging for the water. His red and blue eyes hardened as he vanished, appearing in mid lunge as he pushed the unsuspecting berserk out of the way.

"Glenn!" Sean yelled, the razor sharp tail of the snake king piercing his friends side. Glenn grunted in pain, his health dropping even further as he collapsed on the ground. "Shit!" Sean cursed swinging his blade towards the snake head, forcing it away as he grabbed Glenn.

Dashing away from the snake, Sean helped the blonde stand as Glenn gripped his now open data wound. "That's twice I've got that status effect" Glenn panted, his health slowly lowering as Sean frowned in worry.

"We have to get you out man, we don't have any more health items" Sean stated as he glanced to his right to see Asuna and Kirito running up to them, the boss backing off slightly as it had already lost another health bar to them.

"What happened?" Kirito asked before glancing towards Glenn's depleting health bar. "Bleeding damage, we need to get you out" Kirito said as Asuna agreed with him. Glenn shook his head as he glanced back towards the boss, seeing it rear its head back again.

"No, we have the boss here now, we won't be able to find the room for another while, we can do this" Glenn panted out, as his gripped his side, Red floating in beside him as he stared at the open wound in worry.

Before anyone could think the metal dragon breathed red fire on the wound, sealing it shut as Glenn grimaced in pain. Before the others could question the odd act from the dragon, the door at the back of the room burst open, twenty or so players rushing in, yelling war cries as they rushed the dual headed snake.

At the front of them was the spiky ginger from the first room and his blue haired friend. "We have back up" Glenn commented painfully as Red nuzzled his neck trying to keep the pain away form her partner.

"Yes, but they don't know what their facing" Kirito stated as he watched a player be thrown backwards by the boss's tail swipe, the player hitting the wall as he collapsed in pain. "Then let's finish this, it is technically our fight" Glenn said, pushing himself up as he clutched his brunt wound.

"You can't!" Lisara yelled from behind the blonde demon. "You'll die this time for sure" she yelled hugging the blonde in an attempt to keep him from moving. "Not today" Glenn said gently as he pushed Lisara away, turning to face the boss as another three players were tossed to the side, one poisoned form the mist as another started to bleed out.

"Sean, It's down to one and half health bars, one hyper slash will bring it down to half, when that happens it going to do something like the first boss, I don't know what but it is" Glenn stated as Sean nodded slightly.

"I don't know what will happen, but kill it alright" Glenn said with a grin. Before the other could protest, the white clad demon was already gone, Red flying back into the air to give the blonde a real chance as he appeared in the middle of the players.

Pushing the ginger man out of the way, Glenn brought his Katana up, blocking the strike from the snake as he redirected its head towards the ground. The other head was already heading towards him as Glenn vanished, the head turning slightly as it tried to catch him by surprise.

Only to reel backwards as his Katana cut across its nose before it could strike. Glen appeared behind the snake again, his blade ignited with white energy. "HYPER SLASH!" Glenn's roar echoed across the chamber, making players freeze in mid step as the blonde slashed at the snakes back. The large cut dropping its health as he vanished, appearing to its left with his baled carving another cut into its side.

Before the snake could react, he had already disappeared, appearing to its right as his blade cut across its side, spraying data across the chamber as the snake hissed in pain. Its right head tried to lunge towards him, only for him to vanish again, appearing in the middle of the two heads as his blade cut through the belly, its health bar dropping to half.

His blades glow died down his body slowing down as the snake snapped its heads towards him, their eyes glowing brightly as both head released acid towards the tired blonde. Before they could hit, Glenn was tackled out of the way by red, the little metal dragon pushing him as far away as its current body size could do.

Sean saw his chance, his bade already pulled back as he readied his next attack, only to freeze as two other players grabbed his arms, forcing him to stop as more players pointed their blades towards him.

"You're not getting away this time cheater!" the ginger yelled as the blue haired knight smirked, pulling his sword back as he readied to take the final hit. He lunged forward, smirking as both snake heads were entirely focused on the downed blonde.

Only for the right head to snap towards him, a red and green blob of acid flying towards him at speed he couldn't see. No one had the time to give him a warning as the acid impacted his chest, throwing him backwards as his health dropped instantly.

The other players were in shock as their leader, someone who rallied them to face both this boss and there last one exploded into data, his name vanishing form their party screens as he died in game...and the real world as well.

The ginger roared for his friend, the other players turning towards the scattering data in shock and fear. Sean took his chance, Asuna and Kirito running after him as he charged out of the group that had stopped him, his blade igniting with red and orange flame like energy as Asuna's blade glowed a perfect bloody red.

Asuna dashed ahead of him, her speed being higher than his as she stabbed her rapier into the side of the unsuspecting snake king. It turned both of its head's toward her, attempting to let lose another fatal acid blast. Only for Sean to leap in front of her, his blade swinging as a wordless mega slash cut through both heads, dropping the health even further.

Kirito came up last, sliding under Sean's leap as he swung his own black sword up, the glowing blade cutting through the snakes belly as his attack dropped its health to a quarter. Sean switched out with him, swinging his large blade as he cleaver one of the heads in two with the massive sword.

Asuna slipped past Sean after that, her rapier stabbing into the unwounded head three tips, blinding it as data exploded form its eyes. Kirito came up last, yelling in fury as his blade exploded with energy again. His sword cut through the snake next, cleaving the head form its body as he spun, taking the second head in a single slash as he dropped to the ground in a crouch.

Asuna and Sean dropped beside Glenn, the auburn haired girl helping Sean keep the boy standing as the blonde staggered on his feet. Not a second later did the boss exploded into data, the congratulations single appearing above Kirito.

Sean grinned goofily as Glenn smiled shyly as the data vanished, the prize for the kill going to Kirito as the swordsmen's crouched, panting heavily after what he had done. Their victory was cut short as the ginger roared to the ceiling.

"You fuckers, it all your fault that Diavel died, you fuckers knew the boss could get faster!" she roared, brandishing his axe as he readied to charge towards the group. "Hay, they couldn't have known" the larger man behind him tried to say but was cut off as the ginger roared again.

"Those tow defeated the first boss without injury, they let Diavel go to his death without warning him! It's their fault" he screamed some of the players nodding as they turned glares towards Glenn and Sean.

Their yells of outrage were cut off as Kirito started to laugh from his crouched position, his laugh silencing the room around him as he stood. "What's your point then, so what if we knew ow to defeat this boss, we were in the beta, getting to higher levels than anyone else in the beta, we defeated these things and worse on the higher floors" Kirito chuckled darkly as Sean got an idea of what he was doing.

"That idiot died on his own accord, if he didn't rush in, he wouldn't have died like that" Kirito said as he turned around, a small peep catching his attention as a message appeared with an item. He grinned as he equipped the black duster, the black coat appearing around him as he glancing back smirking at the shocked group of players.

"Th-that's cheating your worse than a cheater you're a beater" one of the player accused as Kirito laughed whole heartedly at him. "Beater, I like it, don't rope me in with those chumps of beta testers, I'm above them" Kirito said as he walked towards the gate floor the next floor.

The players stood in shock, some glancing to see if the other two were still there to take their rage and fear out on them. Only to see Sean wearing a horrifying black mask, his limbs covered in red and orange flames as his buster blade was resting on his shoulder.

Around his neck was a tattered cloak the hood pulled down as his glowing red eyes glared at each player. Beside him, Glenn's eyes were covered by his blonde hair, his red eye glowing darkly as Red landed on his shoulder, the same glow coming from her eyes.

They didn't speak a word as they left the chamber, heading towards the third floor as the players tried to work up their nerve to yell at them again. Lisara ran forward, catching Glenn's gauntlet clad hand as he glanced back at her.

"Please don't..." she was cut off as Glenn turned to her, smiling lightly as her words were caught in her throat. "Stay with Asuna, we'll see each other again Lisara" Glenn spoke as he turned towards the door, Sean standing there as his hood was now pulled up, the black berserker nodding towards the white demon as they turned and vanished into the mist.

**hay guy's and possible girls, its stuckshocker777 here and I would just like to tell you all about the book I official published on the amazon kindle, for everyone that has enjoyed my stories so far, I would love for all of you to give it a go and see what you think, and I made sure to check for spelling errors and grammar mistake, even had four different people proof read it. so the link below is to the book on amazon and if you enjoy it, please tell your friends, family, even your cat, if you have a cat, if not , buy a cat and then tell them about it nyan! **

**www . amazon . /Realm-Walkers-The-Doom-Gate-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1400330486&sr=8-1&keywords=realm+walkers+the+doom+gate**

**hope ya'll continue to enjoy my stores, any thing you want an explanation about please review and I will get back to you nya! **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been months since the start of the SAO incident. Thirty floors of the horrific had been cleared, the now named front lines of SAO were filled with players battling for a way out of the death game.

Some of the less brave players decided to not fight, choosing to stay back in the lower floors, making lives for themselves in an attempt to cope with the game. Other formed guilds after the third floor, the knights of blood standing above the rest as players with some of the highest levels fighting for freedom form the game.

As the months passed, stories of players rising above the rest circulated around the towns people, players like Asuna the flash, the young women with fast as lightning reflexes and strict no none-sense attitude towards clearing floors and defeating boss's from the knights of blood. Lisara the hunter, her moon light black sword tarring into the mobs as she fought along side Asuna with the knights.

Other rumours were whispered throughout towns, talking of the black swordsmen, one of the only great solo players that could truly fight at the front lines. His blade as black as night, cutting through the mobs as he moved as speeds no other player had reached yet.

But these players could not hold a candle towards the rumours revolving around two unknown players. A white demon, his blade as pure as fresh snow fall, moving through crowds of monsters, too fast for the eye to catch as his blades and claws ripped through the mobs, his blonde hair dancing in the wind as he stood waiting for his enemies to fall behind him. Always accompanied by a black dragon, its metal scales, and ruby eyes breathing bloody red hell fire down on monsters as he flew above the demon.

The next was a berserker, his taller than himself, wielded in one hand as he bisected monster with a single swing. His tattered black cloak and hood, hiding his features from the players as he fought at the front lines, only a select few saw the vicious black spiked teeth of the horrific mask he wore to battle, his glowing red eyes baring down on the enemy making them cower in fear as the berserker went to battle.

These two were the players only whispered about, no one sees them, only catching glimpses at that battles mobs on the highest of floors, defeating boss's on their own as they worked as a team to clear floors.

"Glenn what the hell are you doing?" Sean asked as he looked at his blood friend. Said blonde crouching over a recording crystal as he looked up to give the berserker a sheepish smile. "Recording our awesome adventure and what's happened so far" Glenn answered as he stood, dropping the crystal into his inventory as he grabbed his blade.

The Katana had changed sense he got that crafting skill, it was now a simple white single edged bade, no guard as a white as snow. "Come on, the boss room should be down this path, if we're lucky we can set those bombs before we alert the boss" Sean said as he pulled the tattered hood up, his features hiding behind the shadow of the black cloak as Glenn nodded.

Red opened her eyes, her large body sitting in the clearing of the forest they had decided to rest in. "Get up you lazy dragon" Glen grumbled, lightly kicking the dragon with his white greave. Red only blew a jet of fire at the demon, making Glenn jump backwards as he glared at the metal red eyes.

"What are we doing after we set the bombs?" Glenn asked as Sean glanced back at him. "We'll head back to foreshore, travel to the guild hall and message Asuna" Sean replied as Glenn cocked his head to the side.

"Again, if you that desperate to see her why not ask her out already" Glenn pointed out as the berserker stumbled at his friends words. "It-It's not like that!" Sean yelled as Glenn shook his head. "Of course it's not" Glenn replied sarcastically as Sean glared at him form under his hood.

"What about you and that black smith!" Sean accused as Glenn blushed. "Leave Lisbeth out of this, we didn't do anything you pushed me into her alright!" Glenn snapped back as Sean chuckled at the blonde embarrassment.

"Oh I remember that day, Lisara tried to skewer you for six hours when she walked in" Sean chuckled as the blonde scowled at him. "Stupid possessive girl, I swear she bloody bipolar, one conversation she was flirting, I think and then the next second she was trying to take my head off" Glenn grumbled as Sean patted the boys back.

"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them" Sean said wisely as Glenn gave him a deep panned stare. "I sure could try! Glenn grumbled as Sean whacked him on the back of the head. "Says the guy with the bloody harem" he said as Glenn frowned slightly.

"You think they know where we are?" Glenn questioned as Sean sighed. "I don't know Glenn, I'm sure Rias and Akeno will find us, or more likely you, I'll just have to tag along to get out" Sean chuckled as the blonde nodded with a smile.

"Let's go then" Glenn spoke, Red stretching in the background as she sat up, slowly following the two from behind as they made their way down the forest path. Just up ahead of them, the two could see a large quarry that was seemingly just placed inside the middle of the forest.

"Did the game glitch?" Sean asked, kicking some rocks off the edge as he watched them fall all the way down the hole before it hit the bottom. "I don't think so, if I had to guess, I would say we have a open area boss fight" Glenn mumbled as he looked form left to right.

"I'll fly over head with Red, if it's the boss then it might attack us, or it could just show itself, if not I'll set charges around the edge" Glenn explained as he hopped onto the large metal dragons back. "Alright, I'll se what I can find around the edge" Sean said as he drew his buster blade before making his way around the edge of the large quarry.

Glenn only nodded as Red took towards the skies, the blonde opening his inventory as he grabbed the bag of explosives. "Sword art online, they really gave players leeway with crafting" he chuckled as he looking over the side of Red.

Something stirred in the middle of the quarry, catching the blonde attention as he narrowed his eyes. All he saw was something moving just underneath the surface, a dust sand coloured fin rising and falling before it vanished underground again.

"That doesn't look good" Glenn mumbled before turning towards Red. "Fly close to the edge, I'll set the charges and then we'll sweep down and see what's up" Glenn ordered as the metal dragon nodded as she banked to the left.

Sean stared over the edge of the cliff face, holding his large blade in one hand as he looked for anything that could tell them what kind of boss they would be fighting. Watching his friend lowering himself to set the charges, Sean was about to make start walking again when the sound of something moving below him caught his attention.

His eyes went wide as a long sandy colour vine exploded from the ground, wrapping around his right foot. Before he could attempt to cut the offending vine off, Sean was pulled over the side of the cliff, the vine letting him go as he started to tumble down the rock face.

Each time he collided with the cliff face, a chunk of his large health was scrapped away as Sean lost grip on his blade. His health went to a quarter of what it should be as he crashed into the ground, groaning in pain as he tried to get his senses back.

The vibration of something moving under him made him roll to the side, three sandy coloured vines exploding from the ground in an attempt to skewer him. Climbing to his feet Sean watched as the vines retracted, disappearing under the stone ground as he looked form left to right.

Scowling under his hood, Sean noticed his sword stabbed into the ground a few meters away, but with no safe way to reach it, Sean stood still as he waited for another attack. Above him, Glenn and Red flew in low, seeing Sean falling down the cliff face as they hovered meters above him.

"What happened?" Glenn asked as she looked down at the berserker form on top of Red. "Shit, Glenn, don't get close!" Sean yelled, only for him to be two late as vines exploded form the ground and the nearest wall.

Red roared, a stream of flames destroying a few of the vines and one of them wrapped around her talon in an attempt to bring her down. It didn't get the chance as Red flapped her metal wings, pushing herself higher into the air as the vine snapped before it could drag her down.

"What was that!" Glenn yelled looking to see if Red hand been hurt form that attack. "I don't know, just set the charges, don't get too close to the ground alright!" Sean ordered as Glenn looked reluctant to agree with him.

He nodded his head, seeing as they didn't know what the boss was but still gripped his Katana tightly as he watched Sean encase anything happened.

Sean kept glancing form left to right, his tattered cloak blowing in the wind as he stared to move towards his sword. Soft vibration came and went around him as he got closer to the blade. Another large vibration made the berserker dove to the side, just avoiding the vine that tried to skewer him.

He panicked slightly as the vine turned to him, lunging in his direction as two more erupted from behind him. Rolling forward, Sean barely avoided the vines as they crashed into the ground, ripping the stone ground apart as they buried themselves under it again.

Without pause, Sean lunged for his blade, his hand wrapping around the red laced handle as he felt a vine ensnare his leg. Before he could even think of panicking, he was pulled into the air, the vine whipping to the side as he pulled him down to crash him against the ground.

Sean didn't think as he swung his blade, cutting through the vine as he hit the ground, his health dropping again as he groaned in pain. Rolling backwards, Sean avoided more of the vines that exploded from the ground, his feet touching the ground as he pushed himself into a crouch.

"What s this thing" Sean mumbled as he watched the vine he cut waver and sink back into the ground, not even showing a health bar as he disappeared. "If the vines aren't the boss, then what is?" he questioned before the whole quarry started to shake, cracks appearing along the ground as something big was crawling its way to the surface.

Above him, Glenn set the last charge, unwinding the wire as he tied it to the rest that were lined into the surface of the rock face. He could feel the ground below him shaking as Red moved to float higher above the quarry.

"Red get ready" Glenn ordered, turning his dragon towards Sean as he noticed larger vines exploding form the ground, some turning towards Sean as the berserker kept trying to not fall over form all the shaking.

"Grab him and fly us up!" Glenn yelled, Red diving towards the cloaked berserker without a second thought.

As the ground shook, Sean stumbled to the side, a large vine exploding form the ground in front of him, almost killing him in the process. More vines exploded around the stone quarry, some stabbing into the rock face as everything was slowly being changed form a one barren hole in the ground to a vine covered pit.

"Oh this doesn't look good" Sean mumbled as on either side of him, green spikes started to grow out of the ground, the rock breaking apart as something started to move inwards, closing in on him. As the large green leaves of the really big fly trap started to close in on him, Sean felt himself being pulled away from the ground, his vision blurring as he was taken into the air.

"What the!" he yelled looking up to see him in Red's talon again. "Eh...what's up doc" Glenn's voice asked as Sean looked towards the metal dragons neck to see the red and blue eyed blonde eating a carrot.

"I thought we left those on the fourth floor!" Sean yelled in surprise as Glenn shrugged. "Ignoring my random eating habits, we got bigger problems" Glenn said pointing down as Sean blinked. Turning his attention to the ground, Sean gaped as the quarry was now a vine infested j8ungle, a large Venus fly trap at the centre with seven large vines whipping around it.

"What is that thing!" Sean yelled as Red turned, hovering high above the air to avoid the large vines form ensnaring it. "It's called kale, the vine dragon" Glenn stated as Sean noticed the three large health bars on the fly trap, and a health bar on each of the large vines around it.

"That doesn't look like a dragon!" Sean accused before the fly trap gave off a deafening roar, opening slightly as a large green vine like head slipped out, the large dragons head with glowing green eyes glaring up at them as Sean gapped again.

"You just got burned by a plant" Glenn snickered as Sean glared at him. "This isn't the time for jokes and it's my job to make situations funny, now what are we going to do about that" Sean asked as he gestured to the angrily plant dragon with his large buster blade.

"The charges are set, Red just has the burn the wire at the far side of the quarry" Glenn explained as he pointed a clawed finger to the opposite side of the dragon. "You couldn't have put the fuse on this side?" Sean asked as Glenn held his hands up in defence.

"I didn't know we were facing something like this!" Glenn argued as Sean sighed. "Just, ugh, this is frustrating" Sean mumbled before he noticed something coming towards the vine boss below them. "I think we have a raid party coming" Sean said as Glenn blinked, looking down to see the familiar white and red outfits of the knights of blood.

"Odd, I thought they weren't sending out anyone till next week, wait Asuna's in that group!" Glenn pointed out as Sean looked to see the auburn haired girl at the front, her hand resting on her rapier as she watched for any mob coming towards them.

"This isn't good, this is a boss party not a raid, what are they thinking" Sean mumbled as he rubbed his chin in his free hand. "We have to keep them away from the explosion before we set it off alright" Sean said as he finally climbed up to Red's back.

"Got it, Red circling around, just seeing you will make them pause so we have strafe towards the fuse" Glenn said as he patted the metal dragon's neck. Red nodded, banking towards the knights of blood.

Below them, Asuna stood, surveying the area as she and her current group of soldiers searched for the boss in the floor. "Hay what's that!" one of them yelled, everyone turned to him, seeing him pointing towards the sky.

Everyone turned, only to hear a familiar roar as a black and red blur fly through the sky. "Its them!" another soldier yelled as a few looked at him in confusion. Asuna knew who they were talking about, as well as her partner as she turned to the girl beside her.

Lisara hadn't changed too much in the months that had passed, her outfit losing its black base colour and was replaced with white for the guild. Her bow was now white as well, as she held her still midnight black and red sword in her hands.

The blood red head turned to look at the large metal dragon hovering above them, Asuna noticing the girl's eyes watching the back of the dragon intently as she waited to see something, or more importantly someone.

That's when she noticed, the tattered cloak of her friend falling from the dragon, landing in the middle of her soldiers, a small crater forming as he landed in a crouch. Some of the knights turned their weapons towards the hooded figure, the large silver blade stabbed into the ground unnerving them greatly as he slowly stood up.

"Wh-Who are you" one of them stuttered, feeling nervous as the hood turned to him, he couldn't even see the figures face as the shadow of the made it seem like nothing was there. The figure didn't answer, choosing his rip his blade out of the ground with ease, the large seven foot blade resting on his shoulder as he turned towards Asuna.

Lisara wasn't paying any attention towards the figure, her eyes were on the blonde demon that was on top of the dragon. Her hair dancing in the wind as she felt a blush dust her cheeks. His heterochromia eyes locked with her, even form the distance she could see him smile down at her before he turned his attention to forward, his dragon flying away as he dive behind the tree line.

"The boss is just up ahead, let's move" the hooded figure ordered as some soldiers blinked. "What! who give you the right to order..." he was shut up as two of the others glared at him. "Shut up, do you know who that is!"he yelled as the soldier back away in confusion.

"That's the black berserker, he's cleared boss's on his own, if he gives an order you listen" the soldier snapped at the other as some looked towards Asuna for an answer. "It's nice to see you as well berserker, but please don't scare my knights" Asuna said with a smile that made some soldier blink...did Asuna the flash, the strictest leader on the knights just smile?

Up ahead, Glenn and Red dove into the vine infested quarry, her metal wings folding closer to her body as she avoided to oncoming vines. Glenn lent to the left, Red banking in that direction as a vine passed by them, almost knocking the blonde off as Red sp[read her wings out again.

Another flap, Red avoided the next wave of vines as the large vine dragon lunged at them, the vine like neck stretching form the ground as it tried to take a bite out of them. "Keep going!" Glenn called out as he leapt form Red neck, his Katana swinging as he sliced into the vine dragon's cheek.

His armoured feet hit the surface of the creature, sliding across the plant like skin as he twisted around, stabbing his blade into its neck as he cut a large data wound into its long neck. The dragon roar in pain as Glenn kicked off it, flipping in the air as he avoided the oncoming vines.

Twisting in the air, Glenn felt himself falling before he hit a lower vine, the large vine already moving to crush him as he started to run up its surface.

The knights of blood had finally reached the boss quarry, only to gawk at the sight of the white demon running up the boss's limb, leaping under and sliding under oncoming vines as he ran towards the lip of the vine he was on.

Leaping into the air, Glenn landed on the hard metal scaled of Red, the dragon flying back as she banked to the left as soon as Glenn got a grip on her scales. Diving under another vine, Red flew back up, two vine chasing after her as Glenn spied the fuse not too far away from them.

"Dive now!" Glen ordered, the metal dragon not wasting a second before she dove towards the fuse, a blood red flame gathered in her throat as she already knew what to do. The knights watched in awe as the dragon released its fire, the fuse lighting instantly as the flames started to head towards the charges.

"Get ready!" Sean ordered, stabbing his blade into the go5udn as he grabbed Asuna to keep her safe. The girl blushed at the contact, not question her actions as he knew what Glenn was doing better than her.

The other knights only grabbed onto the trees around them, watching the flames hit the charges as the second's ticked buy. Another second went as the charged exploded, the thunderous echo shaking the quarry was pieces of rocks started to bury the vine dragon, its roars of pain echoing around them as some noticed a lowering health bat before it was buried as well.

"Wh-what happened?" one of the knights questioned as all of them looked at the destruction the demon had caused to injure the boss. "Explosive charges, Glenn's used them before on boss's he even killed one on his own because he placed ten of them in its jaw" Lisara answered before Sean or Asuna could.

"You know the white demon?" one of the soldiers questioned in shock as Lisara smiled wistfully at him. "He's my lover, why wouldn't I know him" she answered as Asuna sighed before glancing at Sean.

"She's still got that in her head" she whispered as the berserker nodded before pulling away from her. "Let's move, there's going to be five wounded vines we need to defeat and then the actual dragon" Sean stated as he watched the vine moving under the rock, climbing to the surface as Glenn and Red circled over head.

Seeing the large dragon heading towards the, some players freaked, pulling their blades towards it until the white clad blonde landed in front of them. "I want five teams of three on each vine, Asuna your to follow Sean Lisara your with me" Glenn ordered, his tone cold and quick as some players flinched.

"Well, follow the man!" Asuna yelled the soldier falling into position as Glenn turned to her before she could move off. "Is there any other group I need to know about?" he asked a Asuna blinked. "There is, the Fuurinkazan and Aincrad liberation force are on their way" Asuna answered as Glenn nodded.

"Then we'll need to hurry up, we don't need more than this" Glenn said as his left ruby eye glowed as he scanned over the gathered players. "I don't really care if any of you trust me or not, I only care about killing that plant, each one of you will take a vine each, kill it quickly, I don't care if you have to lose health to do it, kill it and then back off, got it" Glenn stated as Red landed behind him, as if asking the knights to question his orders.

"Good, now go, the larger vines are already sprouting from the ground, keep them busy, Asuna, San, circle around and attack the dragon when it appears again, Lisara on Red" Glenn stated as the two ran off, Lisara climbing up Red wing as she waited for the blonde to join her.

"I didn't think we would be meeting so soon" Lisara giggled as the blonde slid in front of her, the red head encircling her arms around his form pressing her impressive bust into his back as Glenn's pale cheeks dusted with a hint of red.

Below the, Red snickered lightly at her partners misfortune. "You still owe me that date form back in the fifth floor" she added as she leant against the blonde back, smiling as Red took to the sky's. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that after the bar fight you got me caught up in" Glenn grumbled as Lisara giggled at him.

"You were defending my honour as a lover should" she said as Glenn blushed again, remember some of thing Lisara had tried to do to him over the last few months. If Akeno or Moka found out how she tied him to a bed and was only just able to get away, he would be dead.

A roared echoed around them as Glenn and Lisara looked down to see the vine dragon exploding form the rubble, glaring up at the dragon as Sean and Asuna moved in.

"This'll be a nice fight" Glenn spoke as he pulled his blade out, standing on Red's back as Lisara followed, her own sword in her hands as they readied to jump.

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK KIDS TO FIND OUT IF THE EVIL DRAGON WILL BE DEFEATED BY OF GREAT HEROS...wait why am I talking like this? THAT'S IT FOR THIS EPISODE, I'm doing it again!

**hay guy's and possible girls, its stuckshocker777 here and I would just like to tell you all about the book I official published on the amazon kindle, for everyone that has enjoyed my stories so far, I would love for all of you to give it a go and see what you think, and I made sure to check for spelling errors and grammar mistake, even had four different people proof read it. so the link below is to the book on amazon and if you enjoy it, please tell your friends, family, even your cat, if you have a cat, if not , buy a cat and then tell them about it nyan! **

**www . amazon . /Realm-Walkers-The-Doom-Gate-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1400330486&sr=8-1&keywords=realm+walkers+the+doom+gate**

**hope ya'll continue to enjoy my stores, any thing you want an explanation about please review and I will get back to you nya! **


	6. Chapter 6

Falling through the air, Glenn and Lisara nose diving towards the vine dragon as it whipped it head towards the players attacking it vines. Reaching out, Glenn grasped Lisara's hand, pulling her back as they both got closer to the thing.

Without waiting, the blonde demon threw her towards the left, Lisara throwing her feet forward as his blade twisted so the spiked edge faced the dragon's neck. As the black and red blade glowed with energy Lisara swung, catching the dragon in the side of its neck as a large cut was sliced into it as Lisara got closer towards the vine infested ground.

As the dragon roared in pain, smaller vines shooting towards Lisara, Glenn flipped in the air, his feet smashing into the side of the dragon head before to push off, vanishing in a burst of speed as he appeared in front of the falling Lisara, his blade slicing through the vine as they both landed on the vine covered ground.

The vine dragon glared down at them, the data cut healing as two vines exploded form its neck, heading to impale the two into the ground. Only to stop as a large buster blade intercepted both vine, the enhanced strength of the berserker matching the vines as Sean's tattered cloak blew behind him.

Asuna used his stationary position to leap into the air, jumping off of his shoulder as she pulled her rapier back. Two lightning quick stab destroyed the vines as she landed in a crouch in front of Sean, the berserk swinging his blade behind him as he looked towards Glenn and Lisara.

"Let's go!" Glenn said, a roar form Red booming over head as she helped the side players with the large vines defending the dragon. Glenn vanished in a burst of speed, the other charging towards the vine creature as each of them dodge vines meant to impale them to the ground.

Glenn appeared to the left of a vine that was connected to the dragon neck, already running up the vine as he cut through it with his blade, each cut weakening the structure until he jumped, the vine bursting into data behind him as the dragons neck craned to the side, almost falling until another vine shot out of the ground to keep it up.

"Go for the vines; make it collapse in on its self!" Glenn roared, vanishing to avoid being impaled as he appeared in the air above it, his blade pulled back as the tip of the white Katana glowed with white energy. "PIERCING BLADE!" he roared, stabbing his blade forward as his body shot towards the dragon.

A large data hole exploded form the side of the dragon, the beast roaring in pain as it shot vines towards Glenn on reflex. Glenn was thrown away, the vine smashing into his chest and ripping health away from him as he crashed into the vines below him.

As he fell, Lisara, Asuna, and Sean charged towards the monster as it started to recover from the attack Glenn had dealt to it. Leaping into the air, Sean pulled his blade back as it exploded with flaming energy.

"MEGA SLASH!" Sean roared, being throwing in a spin as two large cut sliced into the dragons vine like neck, taking a chunk of health away as he fell, avoiding the vines that tried to hit him similar to what they did to Glenn.

Asuna replaced him, leaping over the extending vine and she ran up the plant like appendage with her rapier pulled back. Leaping off the vine, Asuna's blade glowed a lime green as she stabbed it forward, six stabbed exploding into the dragons neck before Asuna kicked off its data wound to avoid being hit.

As more vines tried to attack the falling girl, Lisara dashed in front of her, his black blade lighting up as she swung, cutting through an offending vine before dashing towards the dragon again. Sliding under a swinging vine, Lisara dug her heel into the ground, her body shooting back up as she swung her blade.

The black and red sword easily cut into the dragon neck, health falling away from its health bar as she leaped backwards. Her eyes widened as a vine exploded form the ground in front of her, the tip going to impale her chest as she closed her eyes.

Only for her body to be pulled to the side, wind rushing through her crimson locks as she blinked in confusion. Looking to her side, Lisara blushed as she saw Glenn's hardened expression as she carried her away from the dangerous vine.

"You okay?" Glenn asked as she skidded to a stop, Lisara's feet hitting the ground and she stumbled slightly. Glenn's arms caught her as she found herself looking into his ruby and tainted blue eyes. Her blushed darkened as Glenn looked down at her in concern.

"I'm-I'm fine" she stuttered, pushing away from him as she grabbed her blade. "If you say so" Glenn muttered as he turned towards the vine dragon again. Sean had just blocked a large vine from crushing both him and Asuna, the berserker falling to one knee as Asuna dashed forward.

Before he could go and help, Lisara grabbed his wrist, Glenn glancing back at her to see the crimson haired girl staring back at him. "You-you owe me a date when this is over" Lisara demanded as Glenn stared at her in disbelief.

"Al-alright" Glenn stuttered before vanishing, hoping she didn't see his blush. He didn't need her to tease him anymore than she already does. Appearing beside Sean, Glenn swung his glowing blade up, the Katana slicing through the large vine with ease as the end fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Sean stood, rolling his shoulder as he nodded to Glenn from under his hood. Nodding in return, Glenn looked to see Red burning one of the larger vines down, then vine exploding into data bits as she swopped down and lightly pushed one of the players out of the way before flying back up to avoid the vines.

Turning back towards the main part of the boss, his grip on his blade tightening as he leant forward, legs tensing slightly as he glanced back to Sean. "Back me up" Glenn stated, vanishing a second later as Sean charged forward. Appearing behind Asuna, Glenn watched as she sliced through an attack vine, her rapier glowing as she stabbed it forward to skewer the next one.

As she pulled back, Glenn vanished again, appear in front of her as he swung his blade to cut through the next vine, leaving a perfect shot towards the boss's neck. Ignoring her own surprise at Glenn's move, Asuna dashed forward, thrusting her blade into the dragon's neck as she took more of the boss's health away.

Hearing Sean's foots steps coming up behind him, Glenn stepped around Asuna, using the flat side of his Katana to redirect the oncoming vine as Sean charged up behind him. Seeing her chance, Asuna leaped backwards, getting out of range as she landed beside the upcoming Lisara.

As the two girls charged forward, Sean swung his blade down, the huge buster blade cutting through the drains neck and another chunk of health was washed away. One of the health bars finally being depleted as the dragon roared in pain.

"Two more, let's go!" Sean yelled, Asuna and Lisara falling in behind him as Glenn vanished from his side. Seeing the blonde appear beside one of the structural vines, Sean glanced back to the other two as they nodded to him.

"Your players are still taking care of the vines, one more health bar and this thing will do something different that might get one of them killed, we need to beat it before that alright" Sean said before charging forward, his blade lighting up as Lisara and Asuna followed suit.

Leaping over a low swinging vine, Sean brought his glowing blade up, the flaming like energy bursting from his sword as he descended back towards the ground. "QUAKE BREAKER!" Sean roared, his blade bisecting he vines below him as he cut a large fissure into the ground. Lisara and Asuna lunged forward, stepping around him as they sliced through any vine near them.

A more vines attempted to keep form them form the boss's neck, Sean noticed the large head looming over them, its glowing green eyes staring down at them as he could see it slowly rearing its head back.

"Oh fuck" Sean cursed as the dragon lunged forward, his blade coming up as the vine like fangs clashed against the blade. "Sean!" two voices yelled as said berserker saw both Asuna and Lisara running back to help him.

"Don't attack the boss!" Sean yelled the two girls pausing at his words. Grunting against the boss's superior strength, Sean stepped back to keep his footing as the dragon pressed harder to overpower him.

Growling under his hood, Sean felt his berserker mode taking affect as he started to match the boss's strength stat. "Come on _you over grown weed_" Sean snarled, his mask growing over his face, only the spiked teeth being seen from outside the hood as he started to push the vine dragon back.

As his blade started to glow with black energy, cutting into the hardened fangs of the creature, heath started to be pulled away from both fighters, Sean grunting in effort as he stepped forward. As his health reach halfway, Sean roared, pushing all his strength into his sword as he forced the dragons neck up and away.

Given the change, the berserker's swung his bald the enhanced strength cutting into the creature s neck as more than a quarter of its second health bar was taken away in one swing. Above him, Glenn landed on a stationary vine, staring down at Sean as he frowns at what the berserker was doing.

"He won't last the whole fight after that skills takes its toll on him" Glenn mumbled as he leaped into the air, vanishing before a stray vine could impale him as he appeared under it, his blade tarring the vine in half as he started to fall towards the ground.

As he landed, Glenn rolled forward, avoiding the tow vines that exploded form the ground as he twisting to his feet, vanishing before the vines could crush him as they stabbed back into the ground. Appearing behind the vines, Glenn cut them apart with a swing of his blade before turning his attention towards the two girls.

See them attacking the monsters neck, only taking small chunk s of its health away as if focus solely on the berserker in front of it, Glenn got an idea. Bringing his free hand to his mouth, Glenn whistled loudly as Red's roar echoed around them.

Before the dragon could lunge at Sean again, it was tackled to the ground, destroying more of its support vines as the large metal red eyes breathe deadly hell fire over it. Sean took his chance to back up, his blade stabbing into the ground as he mask shattered, leaving his exhausted face exposed as he knelt on the ground.

"Sean! Are you okay?" Asuna's voice rang form beside him as he tiredly looked up. "Ye-yeah" Sean muttered trying to stand up, only to fall to his knee again as his body refused to move. "No you're not, what happened?" Asuna asked as Glenn appeared beside her.

"He's tired, his berserker mode evolved over the last few floors, now it drains his stamina and health when used, he's at half after only using it for a minute at most" Glenn said as he helped Sean stand up.

"Why would you use something like that?" Asuna asked in concern as Glen sighed. "It gives me a huge damage boost and I can match the boss's strength with it" Sean explained as he stood up on his own, Glenn watching him silently encase he fell again.

"But you won't be able to fight the boss right now" Asuna said as Sean shook his head. "It's second health bar is half way, we just need a good push to beat it" Sean said as he noticed the rest of the knights of blood baking away, the larger defending vines having been taken care of, now all that was left was the actual boss.

"Red's going to need to leave soon, she won't be able to fight the boss on her own" Glenn stated as he watched Red fly back into the air, breathing fire down on the dragon as it shot vines up toward her.

"If you need help, mind if I join in" a voice spoke up as the group turned to see the black swordsmen of Aincrad standing there with a small smile as he held his black blade in his right hand. "Kirito?" Sean questioned as the black haired boy nodded.

"Yep, haven't see you since the boss on the 26th floor" Kirito said as he approached the group. "We'll need all the help we can get" Glenn said with a shrug as Kirito nodded. "Sean play defensively, Asuna, Lisara back him up and keep the vines off our back, Kirito, you're with me, think you can keep up?" Glenn said as Kirito grinned at him.

"Don't worry about me" Kirito said as he leant forward, getting ready to run as Glenn nodded. Whistling again, Glenn made Red back off as the group went into action, Glenn vanishing a burst of speed as Kirito charged forward, kicking up dust as the rest of the group moved as well.

The two swordsmen's leaped over a large vine, Glenn vanishing in mid air as Kirito cut through another vine. As the black blade destroy the vine, Glenn appeared beside him, grabbing his extended hand as he twisted to throw the black clad boy towards the dragon.

Kirito twisted in the throw, pulling his blade back as the dragons neck came into sight. As the black sword ignited with white energy, Kirito swung, cutting through the lower side of the neck as more of the boss's health was ripped away.

As the hit the ground, Kirito tuned to see Glenn appearing to the right side of the dragon, his blade slicing through the beast's neck before he kicked away from it, vanishing again before a stray vine could hit him.

The blonde demon appeared beside the black clad boy, Kirito nodding as both lunged towards the roaring beast. Sliding under the swinging vine, Kirito dug his heel into the ground, his body shooting up as he lunged forward leaping over another vein as he swung his blade into the dragon's neck.

Leaping backwards, Glenn took his place, appearing in front of the data wound as he swung his Katana up, the white blade cutting through the dragon as another data wound crossed the first. Both swordsmen's backed up, avoiding the vines that exploded from the ground to impale them.

On the other side the boss, Sean's blade ripped through a vine, the seven foot long blade stabbing into the ground as Asuna used it to run up, leaping into the air above another vine as she stabbed her rapier forward, the vine below her was destroyed, allowing her to fall into a roll as she came up, stabbing her blade into the dragons neck.

Snapping its head down, the dragon roared, vines exploded form its jaw in an attempt to kill the auburn haired girl as she attempted to pull her blade out of the dragon's neck. Before she could doge or remove her blade, Asuna was ripped away from the dragon, avoiding her death as he rapier was left impaled into its neck.

Sean sighed as he jumped back, bringing Asuna with him as the now unarmed young women thanked him for saving her. "Let's move, stay close" Sean ordered as he noticed Lisara leaping over another vine, her blade swinging down and cutting it in half before he landed and rolled under another swing.

Seeing his chance, Sean charged forward, Asuna keeping close behind him as he sliced through vines with his large blade. Cutting through another vine, Lisara saw both Asuna and Sean charging forward, the red head leaping into action as she cut a vine that attempted to blind side them.

Meeting the duo, Lisara turned, slicing through another vine as Sean opened a path with a nameless quake breaker. The fissure tore into the vine, giving Asuna clear run for her blade and she lunged, wrapping her right hand around the handle as she ripped it free form the beast.

As the data wound formed, the boss weaved in pain, its second health bar vanishing as the last one was accessed. Vines exploded form the ground around it, wrapping around the neck as all five players backed up, Glenn grabbing Kirito as he vanished to meet up with the others.

Every player watched as a large vine claw for formed above the dragons head, crashing into the ground as the vine covered surface started to change, the vine coiling around the claw as a large body started to form.

The dragons long vine like neck loomed forward, glaring down at the five as another claw formed, stabbing into the ground as it ripped it s body out of the ground, vines wrapping around its new body as the powerful vicious legs formed under it.

"How-How can we beat that!" one of the knights screamed form on top of the cliff, having moved the rest of the player to the safely zone, only leaving Asuna, Lisara, Sean, Glenn, and Kirito to fight. "Glenn, do it" Sean ordered as the blonde vanished without a single pause.

The others looked at Sean for a second before the berserker charged forward, a war cry ripping form his throat as he leaped over the large claw swing of the new more dangerous vine dragon. Not having time to question his actions, the other charged in, Lisara sending a glance to the cliff as Glenn appeared, kneeling down as Red flew towards him.

"Oh this is going to suck" Glenn muttered, standing up as Red flew towards him. His glowing red eye met the metal dragons as she nodded to his idea. "I'm pretty sure this isn't in the game, but no time to question designs now" Glenn muttered as Red spread her wings out, a soft bloody red glow wrapping around her and she shrunk to about the height of Glenn's shin.

The now glowing little metal dragon flew towards him, Glenn reaching out with his free hand as his white clawed hand grabbed her body. The red glow engulfed them both, gathering the attention of the players accept the fighters below him.

Noticing the red glow, Sean leaping backwards, avoiding the powerful downward claw as he turned to the others, all of them tired and wounded form the fight with the new creature. "Back up, follow my lead!" Sean ordered as the other followed suit, watching with wide eyes as a gray blur flew past them.

The blur crashed into the vine dragon's chest, forcing it to stumble backwards as every player, including the Aincrad liberation force and the Fuurinkazan stared in disbelief as the saw the blur take form.

Gray spiked greaves and gauntlet adored his limbs, a long straight gray Katana blade in his right hand as his left sported longer more vicious looking clawed fingers. A terrifying skull mask was attached to the person face, the spiked jaw slightly open as the players noticed a steam of red fire escaping the figures mouth.

A glowing red and blue eyes were behind the mask, matching the blue and red markings that adored the gray mask as the figures blonde hair danced in the wind. "**_cero blade_**" the masked players hollow voice echoed as he vanished, a boom of static erupting around them as some players stumbled in the shockwave.

The next second the gray armoured sword user appeared before the recovering monster, his blade slicing up its chest as a chunk of its last health bar was ripped away.

"Wha-what is that?" Kirito questioned in disbelief as Sean glanced at him from behind his hood. "Cero mode, Glenn and Red are able to combine their stats, Red flying speed and Glenn demonic speed, making him the fastest thing in Aincrad" Sean explained to the black swordsmen.

"But that impossible, you can't do that!" Kirito cried as Sean shook his head. "And you can't tame a mini boss, Glenn did it, Red's a mini boss form the second floor, the word impossible isn't in that blondes dictionary" Sean commented lightly.

"What are the consequences of this ability?" Asuna asked in concern as Sean face fell. "It'll drain health, Glenn didn't lose to much during the fight so he should be good, but one hit and that's it, now let's stop talking and help!" Sean roared, leaping forward as Glenn appeared to the left side of the beast, his gray armoured foot smashed into its dragon cheek and it was tossed into the side of the quarry.

As the landed, Glenn noticed his health was around half now, a growl erecting form his jaw as he noticed the boss's last health bar was only had a small chunk ripped away from it. Sean ran up behind the blonde demon, Kirito and Asuna matching his charge as he ran past him.

Lisara skidded to a stop beside Glenn, turning to look into his glowing red and blue eyes form behind his mask. "Please don't push yourself again" Lisara pleaded as Glenn stared her down, a small nod was all her got before he vanished, wind sweeping past her as she turned to see him appearing above the recovering monster.

Its large vine claw crashed into the ground, destroying the stone under it as Sean leaped backwards, avoiding the shockwave that pushed Kirito a few meters to the right. As the dragon roared, Sean nodded to the other two as they all charged Sean leaping forward as he flipped his blade into a reverse grip and pulled it above his head.

As the dragon attempted to lift its claw off the ground, Sean landed, stabbing his blade through its hand and trapping it against the ground as it gave of an ear piercing roar. With its hand trapped, Kirito and Asuna lunged forward, the black swordsmen swinging his blade and creating another data cut into the monster wrist as Asuna stabbing into its skin.

"**_Switch!_**" a hollow voice roared, all three players backing away and avoiding the other claw of the vine dragon. As it crashed into the ground, Glenn fell from above it, his blade held high as it glowing with angry white energy.

"**_Cero blade!_**" he roared, swinging the blade down as he cut down the monster limb, the large data cut taking another chunk of the boss' health away before he vanished, appearing to the left of the wounded arm as he sliced through it again. As the dragon snapped it head towards him, roaring in fury as vines lunged for the demon. Glenn vanished again, appearing under the trapped arm as he swung his glowing blade up, cutting through its elbow joint as the white blade almost severed the limb form the dragon.

Before he could vanish and avoid the next attack, Glenn's mask exploded the gray in her armour washing away as his wide eye expression was reviled the group. Red formed beside him, before both dragon and player were swept aside by the oncoming vine claw, both of them crashing into the quarry wall as the other yelled for them.

"Shit, Lisara check on Glenn and Red!" Sean ordered as he charged forward, sliding under the claw swipe as he raced towards the impaled blade. Spying the boss's health, Sean noticed it was at half left and dropping as it roared again, vines exploded form its back as they crashed into the ground, attempting to destroy the dashing berserker.

Rolling under the next vine, Sean leaped into the air, his tattered cloak flowing behind him as he landed on the dragons trapped claw, his hand already wrapping around his blade as he saw the dragon swinging its free claw down on him.

Ripping the large blade out of the ground, Sean leaped backwards, the large claw crashing into the ground as stone and rocks were thrown into the air around him. Rolling backwards in his landing, Sean dug hid feet into the ground and skidded to a stop beside Kirito and Asuna.

"Let's go, it's at less than half" Sean ordered as the group of three dashed forward, the dragon already roared at them as more vines exploded towards the three.

Across the quarry, Glenn groaned in pain as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Glen!" a voice yelled, gathering the blonde demons attention as he looked up to see Lisara sliding in beside him, helping him sit up as pain coursed through his chest.

"Is the boss finished yet?" Glenn asked Lisara shaking her head as she searched for a health potion. "Not yet" she answered, not finding the potion she needed as she cursed to herself. "Well, then... better get back up" Glenn spoke as he tried to push away from the red head, only for Lisara to grab him and pull him into a hug so he couldn't get up.

"I'm not letting you get yourself killed!" she yelled, Glenn staring at her in surprise as he could feel her crying into his chest. "You do this time and time again, never thinking about yourself as go into battle, please just this once stop, I don't want to see you hurt!" she yelled, Glenn's gaze softening as he gently hugged her back.

"You know I can't do that, but I did agree to that date later...so we better finish up" Glenn said, smiling as the girl looked at him in surprise. IN a surprise move, Glenn kissed her cheek, slipping out of her hug as he painfully straightened up.

"I-I-I..." Lisara stuttered as Glenn threw her a shy smile. "We'll talk later" Glenn said as he vanished in a burst of speed, already appearing half way across the quarry as Lisara sat there frozen at what just happened.

"Duck!" Sean called, Kirito sliding towards the ground as the large vine claw passed over him. Twisting back to his feet, the black clad boy lunged forward, his blade coming down to slice through the creatures hand before he back up to let Asuna stab it with her rapier.

Seeing his chance, Sean leaped into the air, landing on the wounded had as he charged up the monsters limb, the creature swinging its free hand towards him as he leaped towards its neck. As the monster claw swung towards him, Sean twisted in mid air, the vine claw passing him as he stabbed his blade into the boss's chest.

As the dragon roared in pain, Sean flipped over the impaled sword, dragging it down as he cut a large data wound into the boss's chest, ripping health away form it in the process. As it stumbled backwards, Sean planted his feet on its wounded chest, pushing away as he ripped his blade out of it.

A stream of data erupted form the wound, the boss's health dipping into the red as the berserker landed beside Asuna and Kirito. "Need a hand" a voice chuckled lightly as Glenn appeared behind them, his blade on his shoulder as he looked ready to charge towards the wounded beast.

"One last push should do it, give me an opening" Sean said as the blonde nodded, gesturing for Asuna and Kirito to follow as he ran forward. The other two followed, the blonde vanish from in front of them as the beats claw crashed into the ground in front of them.

He appeared above the claw, his blade cutting through its arm as Kirito and Asuna dashed past the limb. As the other arm came down on them, both players leaped to either side, avoiding the claw as the turned and attacked the downed limb.

The vine dragon roared in pain, both arms swinging upwards as it healed it new wounds. Seeing his chance, Sean charged forward, his blade held back as it glowed with red energy. Using the destroyed landscape as an advantage, Sean ran up the broken pieces of rock, leaping into the air above the monster as he turned towards the three players below him.

Lifting his bade up, the flames increased in size as Sean started to fall towards the boss. "MEGA SLASH!" he roared a fully upgraded slash attack crashing harshly into the boss's head, the large blade slicing through its vine like skin as it roared in pain.

As he fell, his blade slicing down its chest, data exploded form its latest wound as he landed in a crouch, panting heavily as the dragon roared to the sky. A second later it exploded into multi colour data bits, the large congratulation sign forming over the berserks head as the other players cheered from on top of the quarry.

"Well...that was fun" Glenn commented as Sean sweat dropped at the blonde attitude to almost dying. That was before Lisara smacked him on the back of the head, Glenn's face hitting the ground as he groaned in pain.

"She a tsundere, who know" Sean chuckled as Asuna shook her head at the comment, but smiled at her red headed friend as she yelled at the blonde on the ground. Kirito could only chuckle as he made his way towards the boss's gate, heading towards the next floor of this death game.

**hi everyone, its stuckshocker777 here nyan! I'm here to tell you that tomorrow June 15 my book Realm Walkers: the doom gate will be on sale on the amazon kindle market for £1 the sale will last until the 21th of June, cause that's how long I'm allowed to put in on sale for. for anyone that already bought my book, I hope you enjoyed it and told you cat, or cats! **

**as always here's a link! just remove the spaces!**

**www. amazon. / Realm-Walkers-Doom-Gate-Dickson-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1402746887&sr=8-2&keywords=realm+walkers **

**Have a great day because its summer! enjoy it! Nyan!**


	7. Chapter 7

In one of the bars inside the 26th floor, Sean sat twirling a dagger in his hands. Across from him, Glenn sat leaning back in his chair as they waited for their drinks. "What is taking them so long?" Glenn asked as Sean glanced at him from under his hood.

"They had to speak with their guild master about having a few days off, Asuna is the second in command now" Sean replied as he let the dagger vanish back into his inventory. "Yeah, but why are we showing them our guild hall, it's not much to look at" Glenn countered.

"They wanted to see what guild we belong to, even if it's only the two of us right now" Sean said with a shrug. "Yeah, but I only put the bar in it last night, why did we buy that place anyway for only us two?" Glenn questioned as Sean grinned at him form under his hood.

"We'll be expanding eventually, that black smith you know would be great to have" Sean said as the demon across from him blushed lightly. "Your never going to let me live that down are you" Glenn grumbled as the berserker laughed at his friend.

"Nope, now drink up" Sean said, as the waitress handed the two their drinks, a wink form the cute brown haired girl making Glenn try to hide behind the collar of his jacket. "Why did we have to pick this bar?" Glenn whispered as giggles erected form behind him.

"Cause this is where most players stay for drinks right now, this floor is one of the easiest to clear, and your famous for killing the boss here on your own remember" Sean said as he took a swig of his drink.

"And here they are" he added, turning towards the bar door as the two females they were just talking about walked in. "I told you they were here" Lisara said, making her way over to the table as Asuna followed behind.

"I didn't say they wouldn't be, I just said we might not see them inside" Asuna defended as she sat down beside Sean. Lisara taking her place on Glenn's lap, much to the boy's confusion. "What are you talking about" Sean asked as Glenn tired not to feel the amount of killing intent that was being directed at him, or Lisara, he really couldn't tell.

"You both are rather infamous on this floor, being in one of the most popular bars doesn't really keep your elusive rumour now does it" Asuna said as the berserker chuckled lightly. "No I don't believe it does, but are you ladies ready to go, we have to go to the transport" Sean said as the two girls nodded.

"Come back soon handsome" a maid called as the red faced Glenn left the bar, hiding behind his collar as Lisara glared at the girls waving at her man. Even if Glenn didn't agree to it yet, but he will, he doesn't have a choice.

Making their way towards the transport hub, the group made idle chatter, the girls wondering what the boys guild hall actually looked like. "I'm not going to tell you no matter how frustrated and cute you look" Sean commented as he approached the pillars, Asuna blushing lightly as she followed him.

"Floor nineteen sun shore village" Sean spoke, vanishing as the other repeated his words. They appeared, arriving at the dull looking village that was located just beside a beach with a setting sun beyond the horizon.

"Come on, it's not far" Sean said, making his way down the beach as the girls looked confused. "It on the far side of sun shore village, you'll see it soon enough" Glenn said as she pulled Lisara long, the red head refusing to let go of his arm as they walked.

As they walked, the two girls took notice of the large roof that seemed to be slightly hidden behind a rock formation. "Is that it?" Lisara asked as they slowly made their way around the large rock, both girls freezing in place as they saw the large mansion with a wooden patio that extended into the beach.

A flag with the symbol of a dragon wrapped around a jewel was emblazed on the front of the guild hall, the large double doors closed and decorated with glowing red carvings. "Welcome to the guild hall of demon hearts" Sean said, pulling his hood down as he smiled at the two girls.

"It's...huge, not even the knights of blood have a place like this yet" Asuna said in disbelief as she gazed at the wooden mansion in front of her. "Really, I thought you guys had the best guild base in the top floors" Glenn asked as Lisara shook her head.

"We have a few, the commander is saving money for the large castle base on the 30th floor, but this beast every single one of our bases by a mile" Lisara explained in surprise. "It's really big inside as well, so far only two rooms have been upgraded for use" Glenn said as a thoughtful look crossed Lisara's face.

"I'm fine with that" she said making Glenn blink. IN front of them, Sean could keep his snicker in as he realised what Lisara was getting at. "I'll be sleeping with you anyway" she finished as the blonde face faulted, hard.

"Let's talk about this later" Glenn grumbled, making his way towards the door as he paused at the red glowing carving. The symbol of the Gremory clan emblazed on the door as Glenn sighed softly. "We'll make it home" he whispered, Sean catching his words as a sad smile crossed his face.

"Come on, we just got the bar set up, it should be fully stocked with drinks" Sean said, pushing the door open beside Glenn, giving him a concerned look as the demon shook his head. "Wow!" both girls yelled as they saw the inside, circular tables and chairs decorated the hall, booths with leather couches, and a bar at the back. A staircase leading up to the upper floor, most likely the bed rooms and other rooms above them.

"This is amazing, how much did this cost?" Asuna asked as she spun to see the whole building. "Around 9 hundred thousand, Glenn collected most of it by doing a lot of side quests with Red" Sean explained as the smaller dragon roared in approval as she flew past him, sitting on one of the support beams above them.

"It really is nice, but are you the only two here?" Lisara asked as she sat down at the bar, Asuna joining her as Sean took his place at the counter, Glenn sitting on top of the counter as he watched Red fly over head.

"Yep, just us, we know a black smith that might like to join, and maybe Klein and his guild as well" Sean explained as Lisara scowled at the word blacksmith. "It better not be that damn slut!" she yelled as Sean chuckled lightly.

"Lisbeth isn't that bad" Glenn defended, until Lisara levelled him with a glare that would frightened Albion and Ddriag. "She kissed you, my lover, before I have!" Lisara ranted as the other gave her deep panned stares.

"I thought you said, she stopped calling me that" Glenn muttered as Asuna looked sheepish at her fellow girls attitude. "Not really, she doesn't speak about it unless asked, and everyone in the knights of blood know" Asuna said as Glenn let his head drop.

"Great, just what I needed" Glenn grumbled as Lisara stopped ranting. "Why are you so close to this girl! What does she have that I don't!" Lisara yelled as Glenn backed up a bit. "Lisara!" he snapped, making the girl stop as she looked at him in surprise.

"Me and Lisbeth are just friends alright, I don't even know why you keep calling me your lover, I have a girlfriend in the real world!" Glenn stated as Lisara looked like she had been slapped.

As his words caught up to him, Glenn wasn't fast enough as Lisara had already ran from the guild hall. "I fucked up didn't I" Glenn whispered as the other two nodded. "Go get her Glenn, try to explain every to her" Sean said as the blonde looked at him in surprise.

"I can see she truly likes you Glenn, just like everyone else" Sean spoke as the blonde nodded, running out of the guild hall in search of Lisara. "Wait...does Glenn have more than one girlfriend in the real world?" Asuna asked as Sean chuckled.

"More like fifteen and counting" Sean chuckled as he poured her a glass of wine from the bar tap.

Rushing across the beach, Glenn looked everywhere to see if he could find Lisara, but she seemed to have left the area. All together. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he turned towards the water. "This is just like Erza" he mumbled before passing as his ears picked up something.

Another sniffle echoed form behind him as Glenn turned to see the jungle that connected to the beach, the sound echoing form just beyond the tree line. Slowly, Glenn made his way towards the trees, pushing the branches and leaves out of the way as he stopped past the tree line.

Another sniffle made him pause, his head turning towards the noise as he saw a glimpse of red hair hiding just behind a fallen tree. Walking forward, Glenn peered around the tree and frown as she saw Lisara, sitting under a tree with her knees curled up to her chest as she cried openly.

"Lisara..." he called hesitantly as the red head napped up, her eyes red with tears as she stared at him with hurt angry eyes."G-Go away" she mumbled trying to glare at him as another sob escaped her throat.

"I can't do that, not while you're like this" Glenn spoke, approaching her as Lisara shifted herself further away from him. Sighing again, Glenn sat himself down onto the log beside her, turning to look out into the beach as Lisara stayed curled up near him.

"I guess I'm sorry for snapping at your" Glenn spoke, Lisara glancing up at him before turning away. "You-you don't need to be, I-I was the one pushing without even finding out anything about you" she replied quietly as Glenn frowned at her.

"No one ever wanted to be near me in the real world, my classmates called me wired for spending my time playing games and not being a normal girl" she spoke, Glenn letting her speak as she slowly sat down beside her.

"When I met you, I...just wanted to be with you, your everything I always wanted, strong, cool, funny, when I first heard about you, I wanted to meet you just so I could finally have a real friend" Lisara said as she slowly glance up at him.

"But then I met you, seeing you in action, saving me without pause, I couldn't stop myself from falling for you, I know it seems childish, but I love you, but I never even thought you had someone outside of this world" Lisara whispered as Glenn notched tears returning to her eyes.

"You've got a lot of thing s about me wrong" Glenn spoke up as Lisara stared at him with a confused expression. "I'm not strong, I'm not cool or funny, I'm just a huge nerd" Glenn spoke as Lisara stared at him in surprise.

"But that all changed when I met Akeno" he added, Lisara face falling at the girls name, one he spoke with such emotion that she could tell he loved her through and through. "She was the first girl I loved, I did so many things to keep her safe and happy, I even became a monster just to save her" Glenn said with a ashamed expression.

"But she wasn't the only one I fell in love with, Raynare, Rias, Tsukiumi, Himari, Erza, I loved each and every one of those girls, I still do, and I became the happiest man in the world when they spoke to me one day...and decided that they couldn't let me chose between them and said they would share me" Glenn said fondly as Lisara stared at him in disbelief.

"I love all my girls, but that doesn't stop me from falling for someone new" Glenn finished as she gave a shy smile towards Lisara. "Wha-you-you" she stuttered as Glenn pulled her into a hug. "I care about you Lisara, I would happily have gone on a date with you, but pushing things as fast as you did was making me freak out" Glenn explained as Lisara looked down.

"I-just didn't want to lose you" she whispered as Glenn hugged her tighter. "And you wont, but maybe we can take things slow" he said, Lisara slowly smiling back at him as she nodded into his chest. The two sat, watching the sun setting as they stayed in silence, just happy to be in each others arms.

"Can I speed things up a little?" Lisara asked, and before the blonde could reply, kissed him, making him go wide eyed at his forwardness. After a few seconds, Lisara backed up, sighing in contentment as she giggled at Glenn's shocked expression.

Snuggling back into his side, the red head looked u at him before speaking. "So, how many girls do I have to compete with for your affection?" she asked as Glenn blinked. "I rather not answer" Glenn said as Lisara scowled at him.

"Tell me" she growled as Glenn slipped out of her arm, dashing towards the beach as Lisara gave chase. "Tell me you baka demon!" she screamed as Glenn ran away from the scary female. He didn't get far as Lisara tackled him into the sand, Glenn rolling on to his back as he gripped Lisara's waist, rolling her over as both of them rolled across the sand.

When they came to a stop, Lisara pinned Glenn's arms by his side, keeping him trapped against the sand as she glared down at him. "Hay-Hay, you know, we really should get back to the guild hall" Glenn stuttered as Lisara grinned down at him.

"Hmm, no" she replied lower her face towards his as Glenn turned to struggle out of her grip. "O just found out I have to complete with a group of girls that you have already got intimate with...so I have to step up" she whispered huskily as Glenn panicked slightly.

"So you going to stay trapped while I have fun" she giggled, and before the boy could replay, pressed her lips to his and she kissed him again. Mentally cursing whatever god, ouch, or Satan out there that did this to him, Glenn kissed her back.

Around an hour later, the two made their way back to the guild hall, opening the door, only to freeze at what was going on inside the hall. Asuna was actually teaching Sean how to cook, and scolding him for ruining his first try at a dish.

"Now try again, this isn't even a hard dish" Asuna said as Sean lowered his head at her words. "I never would have seen the day when Sean got ordered around by Asuna of all people" Glenn mumbled in disbelief as Lisara nodded.

"I know she's strict, but this is kind of crazy" Lisara mumbled as the drill sergeant like Asuna ordered Sean to go faster. There's an innuendo there somewhere...oh well. "Wanna go back to making out?" Lisara asked.

"You're a shameless women" I mumbled as I turned and walked away, leaving her confused. "How can he be such a prude?" Lisara huffed as she turned to watch Sean and Asuna again, it was amusing to see the berserker looking like a child in front of the rapier user.

Walking along the beach, Glenn watched the waves wash through the sand. "I wonder how everyone is" he mumbled, looking up towards the bright blue sky, the edges of orange mixing into it as the sun started to set.

Blinking, Glenn rubbed his eyes as he though he saw the image of Akeno's sweet smile before it faded away, shaking his head as he brushed a stray tear away. "It's been months, and this is the first time I've been alone thinking about you Akeno" he mumbled, staring out towards the water.

"I miss you so much you know that, every day just the thought of not waking up to your smiling face or Erza and Moka's antics, I can't believe how sentimental I sound right now" Glenn wondered as he closed his eyes, the wind blowing through his golden locks as he sighed softly.

"_...glenn_" the wind seemed to whisper as the blonde eyes widened, looking around him as he desperately tried to find the source of the voice. "I'm going crazy, I just know it" he mumbled, giving one last glance towards the now orange and red sky, the same red as her hair.

"I hope Rias is holding up without us there" he mumbled, turning to make his way back to the guild hall, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the tree line.

"So this is where the demon stays, master will want to know about it" a voice whispered as a pair of cat like eyes turned away, disappearing into the woods again.

Arriving back at the guild hall, Glenn noticed that the other three were currently eating at the counter, Sean looking rather smug as the two girls seemed to be enjoying their meals. "What happened here?" Glenn asked as he took his place on the counter.

"Sean learned to cook, and it's surprisingly good" Lisara answered as Sean's ego swelled up. "But that's because of Asuna" she added as Sean's head lowered, a little cloud forming above him. "Alright...so what are we doing now, head back to the thirty first floor?" Glenn asked as the other three looked thoughtful.

"I actually have a quest that we could use your help on, it's on the 28th floor" Asuna spoke up as everyone turned to her. "What's the quest?" Sean asked as the auburn haired girl set her knife and fork down before turning to them.

"A retrieval quest, one of the merchants needs an rare material brought to them, and the only place to get it is in the goblin dungeons" Asuna explained as Glenn flinched at the word goblin. "Why did it have to be there of all places" Glenn mumbled as Lisara gave him a confused look.

"Don't look into it, goblins and Glenn just don't agree, they somehow created a trap that slowed Glenn down, almost died that day too" Sean answered as the blonde shot him a dirty look. "Yes, tell the world how goblins almost killed me, stupid little bastards" Glenn grumbled as Lisara giggled at his antics.

"So off to the 28th floor then" Sean asked as he ignored the blondes ranting. "Let's meet up with Agil, I need my weapon u[graded" Glenn said as Sean gave him an odd look. "Why not go to Lisbeth?" he asked as Glenn glared at him, and Lisara looked ready to murder someone.

"You had to fucking say it didn't you" Glenn cursed as the berserker chuckled while flipping his hood up. "Let's just go, I have some goblins to vent out on" Glenn muttered, as he stalked past the amused berserker and rapier user.

**hay guy's and possible girls, its stuckshocker777 here and I would just like to tell you all about the book I official published on the amazon kindle, for everyone that has enjoyed my stories so far, I would love for all of you to give it a go and see what you think, and I made sure to check for spelling errors and grammar mistake, even had four different people proof read it. so the link below is to the book on amazon and if you enjoy it, please tell your friends, family, even your cat, if you have a cat, if not , buy a cat and then tell them about it nyan! **

**www . amazon . /Realm-Walkers-The-Doom-Gate-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1400330486&sr=8-1&keywords=realm+walkers+the+doom+gate**

**hope ya'll continue to enjoy my stores, any thing you want an explanation about please review and I will get back to you nya! **


	8. Chapter 8

Making their way across the wolf planes, Sean turned towards Asuna, the auburn haired girl pulling her rapier out of dying mob as she met his gaze. "How much further is this dungeon?" he asked, as Glenn and Lisara joined them, the blonde grumbling as Lisara sheathed her blade.

He still had yet to get a sheath for his sword.

"Not too far, we should make it there before nightfall" Asuna explained as the group nodded. As the sun started to set, the group pulled up beside a ruin of buildings, Glenn walking off to find some wood for fire while Lisara and Asuna decided on what to eat.

"How long are you two allowed away from the front lines?" Sean asked, stabbing his large blade into the ground as he used it to lean against. "A few more days, I told the commander that I wanted to finish this quest, so he gave me a week" Asuna explained.

"What about you?" Sean asked as Lisara chuckled sheepishly. "I didn't tell anyone I was leaving, most just assume I'm with Asuna or hunting a certain demon" Lisara explained as the two sweat dropped. "And she gets away with it too, I'm jealous that she gets such leeway with the commander" Asuna grumbled while Lisara smirked at her.

"It's what you get for being so strict all the time" Lisara said, Asuna glaring at her for her words. "I don't want people to die, I have to be strict, you could learn to be more reserved some times" Asuna snapped in response.

"I am reserved!" Lisara yelled as Sean wisely stayed quiet in order to avoid attracting the two females anger. "Ha! Every time someone said the slightest rumour about where Glenn was you would disappear for days on end" Asuna countered as Lisara glared at her.

"Who does that make me not reserved!" Lisara yelled as she stood up, Asuna matching her as both girls glared at each other. "You have to set an example to the other players, seeing one of our best running around without a care in the world doesn't help us!" Asuna growled as the red head.

"What's going on here?" a voice spoke up as the other three turned to see Glenn with a pile of wood in his hands. "Nothing!" both girls snapped as they looked away from each other. Glenn could only shake his head, trying not to picture Erza and Raynare doing the exact same thing on occasion.

"Sean you got something to light this?" he asked, setting the wood down in the middle of the group. "Yeah, I got some flint left over from our last camping trip" Sean replied as he opened his inventory. "You went camping?" Asuna asked.

"Not by choice, we got stuck in a forest at night, it was when the 23rd floor first opened up" Sean explained as he went about lightning the fire for them. "I remember that, Red wouldn't stay still all night" Glenn muttered as he turned to glance at the shrunken dragon sleeping beside Asuna.

"I have such a lazy dragon" he mumbled to himself. "Why where you...is that Kirito?" Asuna asked, pointing towards the top of the hill as the other three glanced up. True to her word, Kirito was standing at the top of the hill, looking down at them in surprise.

Sean waved him over, the black swordsmen slowly making his way down to them. "What have you been up to Kirito?" Sean asked as he lit the fire, the digital flame blazing to life as the swordsmen gave a weak smile towards the berserker.

"I've been doing some quest on the front line, and joined a guild" he explained as Glenn and Sean blinked in surprise. "Really, I thought you went solo" Glenn questioned as Kirito sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I...guess I wanted to help some players out, one of them could get hurt if they didn't train right" Kirito explained as the berserker to his left nodded. "I see, so you acting as a protector now?" he asked as Kirito lowered his gaze.

"They're too low of level for the higher floors" he mumbled as the demon and berserker gave him a worried look. "If their training with you, they'll be higher levels in no time" Glenn encouraged as Kirito smiled lightly.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Asuna asked as the black clad boy nodded happily. As the night came to life, Kirito explained how he met the guild, explaining how he saved them from being killed and lied to them about his real level.

"That's not really a good idea?" Sean spoke up as he finished a chicken wing Asuna cooked for them, that girl could make anything out of nothing! "Why, if they know what level I am, they might not trust me as much" Kirito said as Sean pulled his hood back, reviling his stern expression to the swordsmen.

"Lying to them isn't a good way to start trusting someone, I know you want to help, but keeping them in the dark could make things worse in the end" Sean explained as Kirito could only lower his gaze towards the fire.

"You don't have to tell them, it your choice" Glenn spoke up as Kirito looked up in surprise. "Just be careful, from what I heard, one of them seems to get cocky quickly, that attitude will be the end of them if he try's something out of his league" Glenn explained as he poked the fire with a his sword, watching the white metal turned red hot.

"I guess..." Kirito didn't get to finish as something yelled for the groups attention. Glancing up, the five saw the red headed samurai of Fuurinkazan. "Klein?" Kirito spoke as the spiky haired man smiled at them.

"I didn't expect to see you here Kirito" Klein spoke as he approached the group. "Wait, your part of a guild!" he exclaimed as he noticed the change in his status marker. "So how did you guys get the solo player to join you?" he asked as Kirito quickly shook his head.

"He isn't a part of our guild, and those two aren't either" Sean explained as he gestured towards Lisara and Asuna. The group could only blink as Klein instantly appeared in front of Lisara, holding his hands out as he spoke.

"I'm Klein, I'm a leader of a guild, and..." he was cut off as Lisara held her hand up. "I already have a lover" she stated as the red head stared in disbelief. "Wha-what!" he yelled as Glenn turned to Kirito for an answer on his attitude.

Kirito could only shrug in response as Klein whined about the unfairness of the world. "Wh-who is he! I'll fight for your hand!" Klein yelled as the others sweat dropped. "that, would be my lover" Lisara said, pointing toward Glenn as the blonde sat on his log, Red leaning over his shoulder as she grew to her normal size, just for fun.

The glowing red eyes stared at Klein as the samurai stuttered in response. "Wait...you're the white demon!" he exclaimed in surprise as Glenn cocked his head to the side. "Does that mean, you the black berserker!" he yelled as he turned to Sean.

"What about it?" Glenn asked as Red shrunk down and rested on his shoulder. "I-I saw you guys in the boss rooms, and the vine dragon boss, I didn't think I would ever meet you two!" he yelled as Glenn turned to Sean for help.

"Really, well that great, we were looking for you and your guild" Sean spoke as Klein turned to him in surprise. "Really, what do you need?" he asked as Sean smirked at him. "Me and Glenn have a guild hall, but with only a two members it's rather empty, so we were going to offer your guild a chance to use it" Sean explained as the red head gawked at them.

"Re-really!" he yelled as Sean nodded. "Yeah, we'll meet up with you guys in the bar on this floor in a few days, we'll take you to the guild hall and see what you think" Sean explained as Klein nodded. "Wait, do me and my friends have to join your guild?" he asked as Glenn shrugged.

"I don't think that matters to be honest, we'll just add a flag to the inside wall with your guild symbol" Glenn stated as he glanced to his red hit blade again. "I should really stop this" he muttered as he poked the fire again.

"Oh well" he shrugged as the others sweat dropped at him. "I see, then I'll take with the guys, see you later" Klein said as he turned to leave. "I better go as well" Kirito spoke as he thanked Asuna for the meal.

"Don't be a stranger Kirito, we'll message you when the next boss is found" Sean said as he waved the black swordsmen off. "Let's head to bed for now, we'll finish this quest tomorrow" Sean instructed as the group nodded, Lisara grabbing Glenn before he could get away and cuddling into his side.

"So what are we looking for?" Glenn asked as the group made their way down a mind shaft. So far they hadn't been attack by goblins yet, and for that Glenn was thankful. "The quest wanted something a smith built brought back to him after the goblins stole it, I don't know what it is but the goblins would place it somewhere in their home" Asuna replied as they made their way around the next corner.

"Really, last time we were here I didn't see anything that would be a goblin home" Sean said as Glenn gave him a deep panned stare. "That's because we were too busy running away to look" he said as Sean chuckled.

"Oh yeah" he laughed as Glenn shook his head. "But I remember there's a trap down here, I think it's made for fast players" Glenn said as they past the next set of doors, continuing down the hallway as the light seemed to shift around them.

"Do you think there is a mini boss?" Lisara asked as the group slowly reached for their weapons, shifting, and scuffling echoing around them as they tensed. "It's a party quest, so there could be" Asuna replied as one of the walls beside them opened, a little green creature jumping out, waving a war axe around as it turned to them.

A loud screeched erupted form it as he charged forward, swinging its axe widely. Glenn didn't waste time, vanishing in a burst of speed as he appeared behind the creature, a large data wound cutting it in tow as it exploded a second later.

"Let's go!" he called, more places of the walls opening up as goblins began swarming the hallway. Sean, Asuna, and Lisara ran past him, the berserker carefully keeping his blade low as the tight hallway restricted his swinging area.

Lunging past him, Asuna stabbed a goblin in the face, the creature exploded the next second as they continued to run. Behind the two, Lisara swept his blade to the side, slicing through a goblin as it dropped to the ground wounded but not dead.

Before it could get it, a white Katana sliced through its neck, killing it as Lisara glanced to see Glenn spinning on his heal, taking the head of another creature as his right leg snapped out behind him, kicking another away before he vanished behind the last one in front of him.

"Keep moving!" Sean's voice yelled as Lisara blinked, seeing the other two at the far end of the hallway, standing at a doorway fighting the little monsters.

"We can't keep this defended forever" Asuna said, pulling her rapier back as she spun, avoiding a downward swing of a war axe before stabbing her blade into the little monsters chest. "We wont need to, this doors closest on this side" Sean explained as he used the flat side of his blade to bat one of the goblins away, twisting the blade around as another lunged from one of the higher holes, only to be sliced in half as it came in contact with the buster sword.

"Those tow need to hurry" Asuna said, as she watched the red head and blonde battling their way forward. Lisara leaped over a low swinging axe, Glenn appearing below her as she kicked off his shoulder, leaping forward the wall beside her as she stabbed her blade into a spawning goblin.

As she fell, Glenn held his arms out, catching her in a bridle carry as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My hero" she swooned as Glenn rolled his eyes, vanishing as more goblins swarmed the hallway, trying to kill them as they climbed over each other to get at them.

Appearing beside Sean, Glenn stepped into the room, the berserker swinging his blade towards the rope beside him. As it was cut, a large metal slab blocking the goblins path into the room. "Is there more ambushes like that?" Lisara asked as she held on to Glenn.

Only for the blonde to drop her on the ground, her groan making Sean chuckle as she glared up at the blonde. "You don't drop the damsel in distress" he mumbled as Glenn rolled his eyes. "Distress my ass" he said as he turned towards the end of the room.

"Let's move, there are more ambushes and we should stay ahead of the horde" he instructed as the other nodded, sheathing their weapons as the followed the demon towards the next door. "We should be able to find their hide out if we go deeper, I found a path leading further down just past this hallway" Glenn explained as he opened the door.

As they saw the hallway, the girls gawked in surprise as the numerous traps and item filled the hallway, spikes and axes attached to ropes and metal structures lined the walls that looked ready to explode if you stepped forward.

"What is this?" Asuna questioned shockingly as Glenn shook his head. "It's called the test of luck, I call it the hall of pointy things" Glenn said as Sean marched forward. "The test stared form the floor pads here, I honestly only think Glenn could make it" Sean explained as the girls looked towards Glenn.

"I don't like it, there's a sand pit that trapped me my first time trying, I almost died if it wasn't for Sean" Glenn explained sheepishly. "But, what's beyond this hallway, or is there another way around?" Asuna asked as Sean shook his head in response.

"Argo the rat exploded everywhere else in this dungeon, this is the last way to go, and she hasn't been able to explore it because of this hallway" Sean explained as the girls frowned. "You know the rat?" Asuna asked as it was Glenn who chuckled lightly.

"I may or may not have run into her when she was relaxing at an underground spring, not the best meeting" he said as Lisara's eyebrow twitched. "You, you saw her" she questioned as Glenn blinked. "Wait, it's not like..." before he could explain, Lisara was already trying to stab him in the heart.

"Oh shit!" Glenn screamed, disappearing before the red head to kill him...and appearing in the middle of the hallway. "Stop trying to kill me, you could set off this hallway" Glenn yelled before paling slightly.

"I'm in the hallway, aren't I?" he questioned as Sean nodded to him. "I hate my life" he whispered as the first rope moved, followed by a metal arm coming to life as a war axe dropped from the ceiling, swinging in an arc towards the blonde as Glenn went wide eyed.

Leaping into the air, Glenn grabbed onto the staff on the swinging axe, letting it drag him as he let go, dropping into the next set of moving traps as the other watched in shock. "I killed my first boyfriend!" Lisara yelled in despair as Sean shook his head.

"Only Glenn could get tsundere to actually kill him" he mumbled watching the blonde flip over a stream of fire, his right foot kicking off the wall before a axe flew by, trying to take his foot off. Vanishing in mid air, Glenn appeared on top of a catapult, vanishing again as it released a spiked ball into the air.

He landed on the ground, rolling forward as tow spikes erupted form the ground, the last spiked ball crashing into the wall behind him as a ticking sound made him blink. Staring at the ball with wide eyes, Glenn vanished again, the next second the ball exploding as spikes impaled the walls, some almost taking Asuna's head off as the group at the entrance ducked in panic.

"This is insane" Asuna yelled as Sean chuckled to himself. "What level was this quest again?" Sean asked as Asuna flicked her screen open. "It doesn't have one, the reason I picked it was due to the high experience you get at the end, I thought it would be easy" Asuna said as Sean shook his head.

"Next time, don't pick a quest like this" he mumbled as Glenn appeared on the wall above the trap, panicking as spikes erupted blow his hand, a data wound forming as he started to fall back towards the group.

"I hate goblins" Glenn grumbled before feeling himself being picked up. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Red wrapping her metal tail around his waist, her talons digging into his back as she arc his fall, making him fly towards the end of the hallway.

Two barrels opened up at the ends of the traps, fire exploding as two war axes started to swing in front of them. The floor opened after, a shark leaping into the air as Glenn went wide eyed at what he was flying towards.

Before he could stop her Red let him go, his scream echoing around the hallway as the shark leaped up to kill him, the axes swinging to rip him apart as the fire to burn what was left of his corpse. The others stared with wide eyes as Glenn seemingly disappeared the axes and fire still going as the shark dove back into the water.

Second ticked by before the traps started to fold into the wall, the hallway turning into a normal one as Glenn was reviled at the end, his jacket smoking as his shoulder was on fire. "I hate you red, I hope you know that" he mumbled as the others rushed towards him.

"You okay Glenn?" Sean asked, patting his shoulder as he tried to put the fire out. The glare the blonde sent him made him pause in his effort. "What do you think?" he asked as Sea offered a week chuckle.

"At least we got through" he muttered as the blonde glared at her again. "That's what you get for touching other girls" Lisara said in a huff as Glenn groaned in annoyance. "We didn't do anything, it was an accident" Glenn explained as he picked himself up, Red landing on his shoulder as she gave the blonde an amused metal grin.

"I hate you" he mumbled as the dragon just gave a glowing eye smile in response. "Come on, we have some exploring to do" Sean said as Glenn nodded. Moving down the now empty hallway, the group took notice of a few paths leading away but had yet to venture down them.

"Think we should split up?" Lisara asked as the other glanced at her. "There are too many paths to take, and getting lost is too high of a chance right now, better stay together for now" Sean explained as the red head nodded.

"What's that?" Asuna spoke up, gathering everyone's attention. Following her finger, everyone stared at the hole in the wall, one a perfect size for one of the goblins, but it was left open. "That...might be our path" Sean muttered as he approached the small entrance.

"I can't see the end, but it looks like it head downwards" Sean explained. "Should we risk it?" Glenn asked as the berserker stood back up. "I don't know, we're looking for something the goblins took, and they would have it at their homes this might be our only way there" Sean pointed out.

"It could also be a trap" Glenn spoke up as the other gave him deep panned stares. "That was a given after what you went through" Sean replied evenly. "I saw we do it" surprisingly it was Asuna who spoke up.

"We shouldn't really stay in one place to long, so we should go for it" she explained as the others nodded. "So...who goes first?" Glenn asked, only to pause as everyone stared at him. Even Red was giving him a strange stare.

"I hate you all" he mumbled, crawling into the tunnel as the other watched him disappear. "It's really dark in here" his voice called back. "Do you see the end?" Sean asked as he waited for a response. "No, it's just dark, and there some kind of puddle here?" Glenn voice replied.

"Eww, its blood!" Glenn whined as Sean snickered. "Only he could get this unlucky" he muttered as he continued to wait for the blonde to tell them anything. A few minutes went by and nothing came back, Asuna and Lisara growing worried as Sean narrowed his eyes.

"Glenn!" he called, only to get silence back as there seemed to be no sign of the blonde. "Sometimes I think the universe is against that blonde" he mumbled, pulling his buster sword off his back as he slowly slide it into the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Asuna asked as Sean paused just before entering the tunnel. "Finding Glenn" he replied easily. "But what if you disappear too?" she asked as Sean shook his head. "Doesn't matter, if I'm not back in a few minutes, leave" Sean instructed as he started moving.

The two girls stood in the hallway, waiting with baited breaths for any sign of the two. "What do you think happened?" Lisara whispered as she stared at the tunnel intently, hoping beyond anything that Glenn was okay.

As the minutes ticked by, Asuna was about to suggest they call out to Sean when the hooded boy crawled back through the hole. "We got a problem" he said, standing up as the girls gave him their full attention.

"I found the goblins home, and Glenn's Katana" Sean said, holding the white blade in his hands. "Something happened, I don't know what, but Glenn's missing" he explained to the girls. "Then we should go after him" Lisara said quickly as Sean turned to glare at her.

"And what, get captured ourselves, I'm not taking that chance, Glenn's still alive as long as this palace doesn't disappear or become mine" he explained to the red head. "I saw another entrance into the goblins home, we should be able to find it down these hallways, let's go" Sean said as he turned to make his way down the hallway.

Lisara stayed for a second, shooting the tunnel a worrying glance before following the other two.

Unknown to the three, a pair of golden cat like eyes watched them, a frown dancing across the persons lips as they turned towards the tunnel. "Captured, my, my, what an interesting turn of events" the person said to themselves.

"I wonder how that will turn out my little demon" they whispered as they began following the three form the shadows. A glint of a silver blade attached to a black skirt vanished into the shadows before anyone could see.

**hay guy's and possible girls, its stuckshocker777 here and I would just like to tell you all about the book I official published on the amazon kindle, for everyone that has enjoyed my stories so far, I would love for all of you to give it a go and see what you think, and I made sure to check for spelling errors and grammar mistake, even had four different people proof read it. so the link below is to the book on amazon and if you enjoy it, please tell your friends, family, even your cat, if you have a cat, if not , buy a cat and then tell them about it nyan! **

**www . amazon . /Realm-Walkers-The-Doom-Gate-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1400330486&sr=8-1&keywords=realm+walkers+the+doom+gate**

**hope ya'll continue to enjoy my stores, any thing you want an explanation about please review and I will get back to you nya! **


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly making their way through the abandoned hallways, Sean kept his huge blade gripped tightly in his right hand, the girls tensely holding their blades ready as they watched the walls for anything that might attack them.

"How far is this entrance?" Lisara asked, turning his attention from the wall to the back of the berserkers head. "I only know it's in this direction, it could be around this corner of further than that" Sean replied as they moved around the next corner.

Only to freeze in place at the sight before him. The two girls gave the berserker an odd stare, only to follow his line of sight and freeze as well. Standing at the opposite end of the hallway was a hulking three meter tall goblin, two large war hammers in both of its hands.

Its eyes narrowed as it slowly took a step forward, the heavy footstep shaking the hallway as it snarled at the group. Tensing, Sean slowly stepped backwards the hulking beast moving forward, picking up speed as it lifted its hammers form its shoulders.

"Run!" Sean ordered sprinting down the hallway as both girls ran ahead of him. "What do we do!" Asuna yelled, glancing back to see the large goblin smashing its hammer into the wall, a large crack instantly forming across the wall as it started to crumble above them.

"Keep moving, we need a large area to take this thing out!" Sean replied swinging his blade over head as he cleaning sliced through a falling piece of the wall. Asuna nodded, turning her attention away from the beats as she continued to run.

Dashing around the next corner, Lisara narrowed her eyes as the open door at the end of the hallway. "Over there, we could trap it behind the door, its too big to get through" she yelled as others nodding as they ran towards the open entrance.

Behind them, the hulking goblin roared, smashing both hammers into the ground as the floor started to break apart around them, large slabs of the stone erupting form the ground, almost crushing Asuna against the wall.

Leaping over an oncoming slab, Sean kicked off it, jumping higher into the air as it twisted around, swinging the flat side of his blade as he wacked the slab towards the enraged goblin. Landing back on the ground, Sean made his way towards the door, the girls already inside as he slid to a stop to see the beast rushed towards them.

"Back up!" Sean yelled, leaping backwards as the goblin burst through the door, its hulking arms easily shattering the frame as it leaped into the room. "Is there another way out!" Sean called back as the goblin turned its attention to him, pulling one of its hammers back as Sean brought his blade up.

"No, that's the only entrance!" Asuna yelled, watching as the large hammer collided with Sean's blade, the berserker redirecting it towards the ground. As the hammer crashed into the floor, Sean stepped forward, dragging his blade up the hammers staff as it cut through the goblins hand.

It roared in pain, its axe staying embedded in the ground as it stumbled backwards. Without missing a beat, Sean kept moving forward, his blade slicing through the beast cheek as its heath was dropped.

A furious snarl erupted from its throat, Sean going wide eyed as its left hammer crashed into his chest, throwing him into the wall with a sickening crack. "Sean!" Asuna yelled as he hit the floor, his blade clattering across the ground beside him.

"Lisara help me" Asuna ordered, rushing forward at speeds that gave her the title flash. Lisara followed, keeping her blade low as both girls leaped into the air, avoiding the low swing of the goblins hammer as they6 attacked.

Stabbing her blade forward, Asuna smirked as the tip pierced its right eye, making it roar in pain. As it attempted to pull her blade out, Asuna kicked her right foot into its face, ripping her blade out as she used the momentum to head towards the downed Sean.

Lisara took her place the jagged edge of her sword catching the beats throat, allowing her to swing herself over its shoulder, a large data wound forming on its neck as a gargled roar erupted from it. Planting her feet on its back, Lisara dug the jagged edge into its back, jerking it to the left as more of its large health bar was wiped away.

Gritting her teeth as the beats spun, attempting to grab her, Lisara held on in order to give Asuna enough time to check on Sean.

Sliding to a stop beside Sean, Asuna took notice of his health bar only dropping a bit. "Sean, are you okay?" she asked quickly, pushing the downed berserker on to his back. Sean gave a low groan, feeling his ribs rubbing as they had cracked on impact with the wall.

"I didn't think this game had a bone breaking effect" Sean mumbled trying to sit up, only for the pain to increase as he was forced to lie back down. "I shouldn't, that mob must have something to do with it" Asuna spoke, getting Sean's attention as he looked up at her.

If it was any other time, he wouldn't be thinking about this, but seeing himself laying down on the ground as Asuna holding him, brought back the memories of how she died. A flash of crimson entered his vision, an echo of a hollow roar erupting through his ears and the cries of his best friend trying to stop him.

The destruction he almost brought on to the world as a result of his rage and sadness. He was shaken out of his thoughts as Asuna looked down on him in concern. "Are you okay Sean?" she asked, watching as the boy below her shook his head, almost missing the stray tear he shed for some reason.

"Yeah, let's finish this" Sean said as he reached for his blade. Asuna was about to say something, when red and orange energy erupted from his limbs, encasing them in data like flames as the pitch black mask formed under his hood.

Feeling his ribs healing, Sean stood up, grasping his blade in one hand as he glanced towards Asuna, the girl flinching slightly at the sight of the terrifying teeth seen under the hood. "_Let's go_" Sean spoke quickly, feeling the spike of energy fading already at the use of his berserker mood.

Asuna only nodded, following the berserker as he charged forward, his speed almost matching hers as she followed in a step behind him. Holding on to the goblins back, Lisara continued to take small chunks of the beast health bar away, her blade ripping small data wounds into its back as she kept her hold on to it.

The last spin almost made her fly off, the goblin getting desperate as it wildly swung its hammer, smashing it into the wall as it still tried to pray her off its back. Pieces of the roof started to fall around them, Lisara narrowing avoiding a large slab of stone crushing her as she was forced to leap off the creatures back.

Her feet touched the wall, Lisara leaping over the enraged goblins head as it spun, its hammer crashing into the wall where she just was. As she hit the ground, Sean and Asuna lunged forward, the berserker's blade swinging towards the goblins side as Asuna went to stab it in the side of the neck.

Before either blade could hurt the large mob, it stepped back, avoiding the weapons as it ripped its hammer out of the wall, swinging it towards the surprised teens. Sean growled behind his mask, redirecting his swing as his blade crashed harshly against the large hammer, the shockwave making Asuna stumble as she hit the ground.

Both enraged fighters struggled against each other, Lisara and Asuna taking their chance to attack the beast from behind. Lisara swung his blade towards its knee, forcing it to fall and Asuna stabbed her rapier into the back of its other knee.

As it collapsed to its knees, Sean pushed his blade forward, forcing the hammer out of the way as he twisted the blade to point backwards. Kicking off his right foot, Sean swept his bade across the large goblins neck, the buster sword easily slicing through the thick skin as his enhanced damage and strength worked to his advantage.

The girls didn't move as the thud of the large goblins head hit the ground, exploding into data a second later along with its body, the experience forming around them as Sean fell to one knee, his mask shattering as the flame like energy around him vanished.

"Anyone got a potion?" he asked, pushing himself to his feet as he used his large blade to keep himself from falling over. "I got one, but it won't heal all of your health Sean" Asuna said, mentioning towards his rather insane amount of health.

"Anything to keep me form collapsing will do" Sean replied as Asuna allowed the potion to shatter beside her friend, the red data easily forming around him as his health went from yellow to just green.

"I've never seen one of those mobs before" Lisara spoke up as the other two turned to her. "Did anyone catch its name?" she asked as the other shook their heads. "It's most likely a guard, so I believe we should find the base back there" Sean said, sheathing his large blade on his back.

"Let's hurry, I don't want to think about what's happened to Glenn" Lisara replied, as Sean gave her a sad frown, opening his inventory. "Then hold on to his sword" he said, the white blade forming in his grasp as Lisara stared at him in surprise.

"What, he would be pissed if I didn't do something to reassure you" Sean said as he handed her the blade, Lisara taking it gently as she stared at her reflection in the white metal. "Can he fight without this?" Asuna asked as Sean turned to her.

"That boys even more dangerous with just that" Sean said as he made his way out the door, not noticing someone already making their way towards the goblin base, a sly smile crossing their lips as golden eyes lit up in glee.

"It'll be so much fun to have you all to myself, little demon" the person purred, moving around the corner as they went in search of the kidnapped blonde.

Speaking of him.

"I'LL KILL THE LOT OF YA AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THIS THE RAT BASTARDS!"

Yeah, he wasn't happy. Currently the blonde was chained to a wall, his clawed restricted form tearing the chains apart, his legs damagingly just above the ground. His weapon had gone missing, something that Glenn was not too pleased about.

"Fucking goblins" Glenn cursed, glaring at the two larger goblins just outside his cell. What kind of game holds a player prisoner, if someone came in here on their own, how the hell were they getting out?

"I hope you're prepared to get slaughter when I get out" Glenn said, only to be ignored by the guards. "If I had red I could use Cero blade to get out, where is she" Glenn mumbled unaware of someone watching him, just out of the sight of the two guards.

Sighing to himself, Glenn let his gaze fall towards the floor, wonder what happened to the others. "Its okay, Sean's there, there is nothing to worry about...I think" he mumbled, trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong.

His thought were distracted as one of the guards grunted, moving away from the cell door, making Glenn raise an eyebrow at the guards strange actions. The next second the whole cell shook, bits of the ceiling falling as Glenn tried to see what was going on.

Only for the other guard to move out of the way, leaving him even more confused as to what was happening. "Hello" Glenn called out, the shaking having stopped just moments ago, not a sound coming from the other side of the door, no guard in sight as well.

"Anyone there?" he questioned, hoping it was Sean or someone he knew. It wasn't.

"Why, would you look at this" a voice purred, the cell door swinging up, shadows enveloping the door as Glenn just made out the outline of someone standing there. "I little demon, strung up like a piece of meat, right for the picking" the voice continued as a black knee high, high heeled boot stepped forward, purple stockings followed with a pair of tight white shorted. A tight black sleeveless coat with two spiked tails adored the person chest, a white sleeveless shirt coving their breasts . Long black hair cascaded down their back finished with a bow that seemed to resemble cat ears kept the stray lock out of the person face, the person pale perfect skin glinting in the light of the torch as yellow cat like eye stared at the blonde as if he was but prey.

The person walked forward, a sway in her step that made Glenn slightly lower his gaze to her hips, shaking his head as he turned back to the girl in front of him. "So what should I do little demon?" she questioned, stepping forward as she gently drew a finger up the trapped blondes neck, a shiver going down his spine as he wondered who this girl was.

"Who are you" somehow Glenn found his voice as the cat like girl titled her head to the side. "Oh where are my manners, I guess I should tell you who I am" the girl said, smirking predatorily as she stepped back, Glenn noticing the sheathed blade on her back.

"Call me Blake, and there's no need to introduce yourself, Glenn Skellington, I know all about you" the now named Blake said, stepping forward, going nose to nose with the blonde demon. "How-how do you know my name?" Glenn asked, growing more uncomfortable as he spoke with this girl.

"Oh I 'm really good at getting information, and I know all about you my little demon, I've been keeping an eye on you since the second floor, watching how you destroying monsters, beat down players and became a legend...is makes me shiver just seeing how you tear into your enemies" she said, a smirk playing across her beautiful face.

"That's...rather creepy" Glenn said nervously as Blake smirked wider. "I don't see it that way, and you won't either" she whispered, Glenn raising an eyebrow at her words. Only to go wide eyed as he felt her soft supply lips press against his, his surprise allowing her to slip[ her tongue into his mouth, taking control of the kiss.

Glenn could only stay trapped against the wall, completely in shock as this random girl, a rather beautiful girl, kissed him. To be fair, it has happened before but not like this! Their kiss was interrupted by the sounds of someone making their way towards them, Blake pulling away with a annoyed purr as she glanced towards the open door.

"Are time has come to an end, but I'll see you around my little demon, you can count on that" she said, stealing one last kiss before she completely vanished into the shadows. Glenn just stayed where he was, hanging from the cell wall in shock.

"My life is so strange" he mumbled.

Outside the cell, Sean buster blade easily cut through an oncoming goblin, the little creatures trying to swarm them as they battled their way through the base inside the dungeon. Beside him, Lisara leaped over the low swing of a war axe, her right leg kicking the little creature into a group of them as she twisted to stab the tip of her blade into the face of another.

As it shattered into data, Asuna dashed around the red head, her rapier stabbing into the weak points of the little beasts, each one exploding a second later as the high damage skill reduced their health to nothing.

"Come on, it shouldn't be too far" Sean called, his right boot smashing harshly into a goblin head, sending it into the wall as his berserker strength forced it to explode on impact. "What are we looking for?" Asuna asked, sheathing her rapier as the last of the goblins vanished into data, their experience bars rising slightly from the last ambush.

"I think a prison are would be the best place to look" Lisara said, walking forward as the group followed after her. They only stopped when they came to a large door, decorated in large goblin guard skulls and spines making the group stop dead.

"This doesn't look good" Sean mumbled as he approached the door. "Are you sure we should..." Asuna stopped her comment as Sean looked back at her. "I know it's a hidden boss, but if I have to fight past one to get to my friend I will" Sean said as he slowly pushed the door open.

Unknown to them, yellow cat like eyes watched to opening the door, a smirk playing across their lips as they turned to leave the goblin base. "See you later my demon" she whispered, leaving with a giggle as she thought of the next time she would see the cute blonde again.

Inside the room, a bone throne stood at the centre, the group of three stopping as they turned to stare at the large goblin, towering as four meters high, a large double sided bladed staff in its hands. A snarl erected from its throat as the group unsheathed their weapons, falling back into stances as the goblin stepped forward its name tag appearing over its head along with two health bars.

"The goblin lord" Sean whispered, noticing the large door that was directing behind the oversized beast. "Red" he spoke, the small metal dragon flying above them as it glanced down at them. "Glenn's through that door, go" he ordered, the dragon not needing to be told twice as it flew above the goblin lord, avoiding its attention as it solely stared at the three players in front of it.

Pulling its staff back, Sean tensed, glancing at his health bar to see it was in the yellow again, the girls having lost a bit of health but were still in the green. "Let's move" at the sound of his voice, the goblin lord roared in challenge, rushing forward as it thunderous steps crashed into the ground, cracking it as the whole room shook.

Meeting the charge, Sean swung his blade the large sword meeting one side of the bladed staff as both and the mini boss pushed against each other. With a roar, the goblin pulled the top of the staff back, the bottom side swinging up before Sean could think, crashing into his chest as he was thrown back towards the two girls.

"Damn it" Sean cursed, skidding across the ground as the mini boss pulled its staff back, getting ready to charge again as the group tensed once again. "This is going to be trouble" he mumbled, looking at his now red health bar with a hint of concern.

**hay guy's and possible girls, its stuckshocker777 here and I would just like to tell you all about the book I official published on the amazon kindle, for everyone that has enjoyed my stories so far, I would love for all of you to give it a go and see what you think, and I made sure to check for spelling errors and grammar mistake, even had four different people proof read it. so the link below is to the book on amazon and if you enjoy it, please tell your friends, family, even your cat, if you have a cat, if not , buy a cat and then tell them about it nyan! **

**www . amazon . /Realm-Walkers-The-Doom-Gate-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1400330486&sr=8-1&keywords=realm+walkers+the+doom+gate**

**hope ya'll continue to enjoy my stores, any thing you want an explanation about please review and I will get back to you nya! **


End file.
